Is my name The Doctor?
by 2-Hearted-Human
Summary: Sharing the same likeness, Annie and Frank Grant decide to kidnap the Doctor and turn him into their dead son. Will they succeed? Doctor Whump!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-write of 'Is My Name The Doctor' Hopefully I will continue on and finish the story this tiem. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>He heard footsteps and men talking. His head hurt, he felt like he was spinning. He was lying on something flat from his head to foot. He began to open his eyes. His vision was blurry until it came clear. A man and a woman were leaning over him. She was applying something to his head, a tissue or a wet cloth.<p>

He frowned. He grew scared as he looked around the room. Police officers, paramedics, men in suits and carrying cameras surrounded him.

But he couldn't see her.

The paramedic noticed that he was awake and called for a woman. His memories began to flood back into his head, he can remember her franticly running about the room grabbing things and packing them, from time to time she would come over, give him hugs and kiss him on the head, tell him she loved him. She told him to stay quiet and to have a drink of water, and then it went black. Now she was gone, he couldn't see her, panic rose up inside him.

He wanted her to be with him. He was frightened. Another woman came over and knelt beside him on the floor. She smiled.

"It's ok Doctor. You're safe now"

The Doctor stiffened "Who are you?"

"Doctor it's me, it's Donna"

"Who? Why are you here? Why are you calling me Doctor?"

"It's your name" she replied

"I want my mummy" The Doctor stood. The paramedics beckoned him to stay down but he refused. He jumped up and began to slowly back up to the corner of the room.

"Where's my mummy?" The Doctor sounded like a child weeping for his mother for comfort and protection. He wept as he seeked shelter in the corner of the room, away from all of the strangers.

Donna stepped forward "Doctor, she wasn't your mum"

"You liar! Where is she?"

Two polices officers moved forward. With no intent on hurting or harming the Doctor, they knew what he had been through and didn't want to frighten him. However, Donna beckoned them to stay back allowing her to move forward and gently place her arm over the Doctor's shoulder "It's alright, I'll take you to her" Donna lead him out of the room, into the hall and outside into the fresh air.

They were in a neighbourhood, surrounded by houses and trees. Neighbours were outside at their doors. Police jeeps stood outside the garden. A woman was being handcuffed and about to be placed in the back of the jeep. The Doctor saw her and ran over.

"Mummy!"

She smiled in the officer's grip. The Doctor ran up and gripped her into a hug.

In her disadvantage she could not hug back and instead leaned her head on his chest.

"What's happening mummy? Why are there people in our house?"

She drew back from the hug. "I have to go somewhere baby and I'm not going see you for a while okay"

Tears formed in the Doctor's eyes "What. Why?"

The officer stepped up and gave her a shove indicating that it was time to go. Another man placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and tried to pull him away.

"I have to go now"

"Mum!"

"I love you sweetie. You will always be my baby boy!"

The door shut and the police jeep drove away. The Doctor was lead to another jeep but it was different. It was huge and black. The windows were tinted and letters were stuck to the bonnet 'TORCHWOOD'. A man opened the back door and beckoned for the Doctor to get in. Once the Doctor had sat down, the door slammed shut. The Doctor leaned close to the window, desperate to see what was going on outside.

"Hey Doc"

A soft American voice called out from behind him, making the Doctor jump and turn immediately to face him. The man smiled, he sat in the front at the wheel, and he wore a long coat and a shirt with braces. His face was kind and his tone was soft.

"It's me Jack. I'm a friend; I'm taking you back to the hub okay"

The Doctor was too frightened to answer. The woman who called herself Donna opened the door next to the Doctor and sat beside him. The Doctor shuffled a far away from as he could and drew his knees up to his face, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs.

"Doctor I'm not going hurt you, I promise"

The Doctor looked her up and down. "I want my mummy"

Donna simply stared, sighing as she put on her seatbelt and Jack turned on the engine. The Doctor hid his face in his legs not allowing them to see him cry. The jeep finally drove away from the house. The Doctor just didn't realise that after two years with his kidnappers, he was finally free.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think and stay tuned for the next update. Please Review :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I'm glad to see the people are happy with this story's return. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Donna stopped for the third time noticing that they were lacking one a person. Jack took notice and also began to swivel on the spot to try and see where their friend had got too.<p>

"God, where's he gone off too now?" moaned Donna

"Now I'm convinced that he's trying to escape" Jack sat down next to the shoe isle

Crossing her arms she asked "What you mean escape?" totally bewildered

"Well you did force him to come shopping with you, which we all know is his least favourite thing he likes to do."

"He said he was bored so I took him out of the house"

"To Primark"

"Oh shut up!"

The Doctor had in fact got himself caught up in a few things that had caught his eye. A stall, that was set just outside the store Donna and Jack were in. It held many little objects, including watches, wind up toys, teddies and even some snow globes. He had picked up one and shook it, holding it up to his line of sight he looked into the small globe that now showed Big Ben surrounded by fake balls of snow. Odd this to be selling in the middle of June, or was it May.

His attention was drew back when a far off voice was shouting out. They were shouting a name. The Doctor spun to try and find where it was coming from. It was behind him, a woman. Short in height about up to the Doctor's chest, her hair was a bob and she carried a bit of weight, covered by clothes which didn't seem to be something selling in the stores these days. She was running frantically past all the stores whilst calling the name, she was running towards the Doctor.

"Aidan! Aidan!"

She ran up to the Doctor and surprised him by engulfing him into a hug.

"Oh Aidan I thought I lost you. We've been looking everywhere for you"

The Doctor was shocked "Ah ma'am, I think you have me mistaken for somebody else"

She ignored him "Now now Aidan it's time to go home"

The woman took hold of the Doctor's wrist and began to pull him away. The Doctor pulled the other way as he tried to free his wrist from her grasp. But was stopped when an angry Donna appeared.

"Oi! Doctor, this is the third time I'm having to come look for you…what you doing?" Donna indicated to the strange woman.

"I'm taking my son home, If that's alright with you" she replied

"Ma'am I'm not your son I'm..

The Doctor was cut off by an elder man who was walking up to him and the woman. He was taller than the woman, grey hair and looked in his early to late fifties, and still capable of hard tasks. His hair was slicked back and his face was slightly wrinkled.

"Annie. Annie what are you doing to this man? And why did you run off?"

"Look Frank It's Aidan!"

The man sighed and slowly reached down to release the woman's grip on the Doctor.

"I'm sorry sir for the inconvenience, my wife is still having problems getting over our son's death"

"Oh I'm so sorry. How long has it been? If you mind me asking"

"Not at all, ah it's been..25 years now"

"25 years, that's awfully long did get over something" Jack butted in. To which The Doctor gave him a stern look.

"Yes well, he was our only child" The man answered

"Of course" The Doctor turned his head slowly back towards Jack and said through his teeth "And we do apologize"

"Oh no, I should be the one apologizing"

"No need, it was just a small mistake" The Doctor assured him

"Well then, thank you and have a nice day"

"You too"

The man walked away guiding his wife with him. When they were out of ear shot Annie turned to him.

"Frank, he looks like Aidan"

"Annie darling, Aidan was 10. That man must be in his thirties, if even"

"That's what age Aidan would be"

Frank turned to look at the man again who was now talking to the red haired woman and the man in the long world war 2 coat.

"I want him Frank. I want _him_. Can't I have him?"

Frank sighed still staring at the Doctor before turning back to face his wife again. "Fine. If it's him you want, then It's him you'll get"

* * *

><p>"Jack were did you park the car?"<p>

"Just down there, it wasn't far from the entrance"

The Doctor, Jack and Donna had finished up their shopping. Or rather Donna had finished up her shopping. After deciding to head home a half an hour earlier, they had been held back on Donna not being able to decide on wither to buy the red jumper with the blue butterfly or the navy and white stripped one. The Doctor was about to go crazy and told her to just buy both. He never understood how people can walk about all day judging clothes and deciding wither to buy them or not.

After dumping Donna's bags in the boot of the jeep. The group jumped into the car and drove off back to the hub were Martha was waiting. Unfortunately. No one had realized that they were being followed by a mysterious blue car.

It was a fifteen minute drive from the shopping centre to the hub. Once they made it outside the tower. Jack parked and turned off the engine before swiftly jumping out of the jeep, closing the door behind him and making his way toward the entrance to the hub. The Doctor and Donna closed their doors also and looked to Jack. The doctor raised his arms in the air.

"What, is the captain to lazy to carry some bags!"

He was answered by a quick retreat from Donna as she jogged on to catch up with Jack"

"Oi! Don't leave me to carrying all these on my own!"

He heard her laugh but they pretended to ignore him. The Doctor sighed and opened the boot, lifting all the bags, 4 in each hand. After he closed the boot door and heard the car self lock turn on, he made his way towards the hub.

"God, after everything you do for people, they still leave you to do all the work"

The Doctor shifted the bags in his hands. The weight was different to what he thought they'd be and began to wonder what exactly Donna had bought. Then he heard a car drive up behind him. He turned his head slightly to see a large blue car had stopped a little off behind the TORCHWOOD jeep. The Doctor ignored it and carried on his way towards the tall building in front of him. Just then a sharp pain in the back of the head stopped him in his tracks, causing him to drop the bags and fall to his knees.

Two hands gripped his shoulders and hauled him up to his feet. The owner of the hands had obviously attempted to knock the Doctor out, but had only succeeded in confusing him. His vision became blurred and his head hurt. The same hands that had hit him had pulled him up and were now making their way to cover his mouth and wrap around his waist to drag him backwards.

The Doctor found this person to be quite strong and hoped there not to be an accomplice or else he'd be no match. But even though one remained one, the Doctor's sore head and confused daze made him unaware of where he was. So instead he tried to kick his way out. He'd managed to give the man a hard kick in the shin which only made him more forceful and tighter in grip.

The Doctor could now see the he was being dragged to the blue car that he had seen pull up. The back door had been opened and was waiting for him. He again tried to make a hasty get away by freeing his mouth enough to give the man's hand a hard bite. The man yelped in pain and loosened the Doctor's grip. The Doctor then tried to make a break for it, but was pulled back by the collar and received a hard knee to the gut. He doubled over before receiving a punch to the Jaw and fell to the ground, he was then pulled back up and into the back of the car.

He landed on the back seats with a hard thump and lay across leather like cushions. He looked up to see a familiar face. The woman from the shop he'd met earlier was now sitting in the front seat turned towards him. She smiled.

"Hello my little angel"

The man leaned into the car and over the Doctor. Before he could try and compromise what was happening, he was hit hard in the head with a metal object, knocking him unconscious. The man got back out of the car and pushed the Doctor's legs in before shutting the door. He then ran round the front seat and climbed in, started the engine and turned to his wife.

"Lets bring our baby home"

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think, please review and stay tuned :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks for all the reviews guys, they really help :)**

* * *

><p>It was dark in Oakwood and not many cars were about. Everyone had went in for the night. The kids stuck their pyjamas on, snuggled into bed and dozed of into dream land. The adults used their free time to sit in front of a fire, watch TV, maybe have a drink. Outside the street lights were on to guide those along the way.<p>

A car pulled up round the corner and drove slowly with no headlights. The tires made no sound against the tarmac, not wanting to make the neighbours aware of its arrival. The blue car made its way down the street, passing a few houses along the way. Until it came to a particularly nice house at the end of the road. The car drove up the kerb and went silent.

No one got out until they believed that the coast was clear. Annie made the first move and stepped out of the car. With the keys in hand she turned towards her home. She past the gate and walked up to the font door. Placing the keys in and giving it a sharp twist, the door creaked open and she stepped out of the way. Frank got out and closed his door before opening the back one. The prone figure that greeted him, still lay unconscious.

Frank was strong. He may not look it but he was. People would take him as a man who needed help if he was seen carrying a heavy-looking box. No one could see his muscles and built chest under the long droopy jackets that he liked to wear. Yet still, no one could look at him now and be amazed to see him lift a fully grown man out of the back seat of a car and swing him over his shoulders. Then carry him up the garden and into the waiting house without a moment's hesitation.

The Doctor was waking up but it was hard. As if his eyes were glued shut and he could never keep them open long enough to see his surroundings. It was like just being out of surgery. The anaesthetic was wearing off but you would still find it difficult to wake and in result, fall back into a heavy slumber.

He could hear muffled sounds. He was floating, no wait. He was upside down. He was being carried. Something touched him. His breathing was slow. He tried to remember what was going on but his head hurt too much. He was descending, one thump after another.

The voices got louder and more clear. One was deep, it felt so close. The other was quiet and immense. A woman. She was in front of him. He tried to look up, he saw her looking down at him. His vision was fuzzy but he could just about make out a smile that had crept on her face. He shuddered as he felt something cold and hard press against him.

The Doctor was set down in the corner of the room. The entire basement was stone. It held no windows and only one exit. The flat smooth floor was hard on the Doctor's shoulder. He wanted to move but he was too weak. He lay in the fetal position, two figures hovering over him. His eyes opened ever so slightly. The smaller figure bent down and ran her slender fingers through his hair.

He wanted to recoil but his body refused. The larger figure also bent down and began to slither his hands in and out of the Doctor's many pockets. The Doctor could tell he had taken a few things without noticing the vast size of his inside pockets. He looked to the woman as she began to speak.

"Hi baby. Welcome home"

Only the sound of the Doctor's breathing replied to her. She bent back to were his feet lay and lifted something into the air before slowly placing it over the Doctor resting it just above his shoulder.

"Here's a blanket to keep you warm, I don't want you catching a cold"

The Doctor swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. His words were silent. A beg in this situation. Like a whisper, it was all he could manage.

"Please"

She continued to play with his fringe "Hush now. It's past your bed time."

She leaned forward and gently slid the Doctor's eyes shut. Like a person paying respect to a dead body who had died before shutting their eyes. The Doctor was still too weak, he was slowly regaining full consciousness. He couldn't understand why he was finding it so hard to stay awake, to find his strength, to speak. A shadow past his eyes and a set of lips touch his forehead.

"Good night my little angel. I love you."

Suddenly he understood as a small prick pierced his arm. The woman stood up and watched her husband bind the Doctor's arms behind his back using cable ties. Once he was finished he stood and joined his wife. Their arms hooked and they began their ascent back up the stairs. When they reached the top both looked back down at the sleeping figure. The woman disappeared from sight as the man reached over and turned off the light, making everything go dark.

"Good night son"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, I love reviews! I'm totally agreeing with myself about re-writing this story. My grammer and spelling were terrible back then. Stay tuned :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor stared at the ceiling. After waking up in the basement two days ago with a headache and a blanket over him, he started to think back to what had happened. He remembered the man and woman, the couple he met whilst out shopping with Donna and Jack. The woman claimed that he was her son. He took it as an effect of possible Schizophrenia. He remembered the man telling him that their son had died 25 years ago, maybe his anniversary brought it up. The loss a loved one can really bring people down. He should know.

He could remember walking towards the hub and being grabbed from behind after being hit on the head. That man was seriously strong, he must have or had a tough job. He was pushed in the back of the car and that's when he recognised the woman, she called him angel.

What confused him most was that he stayed knocked out during the journey in the car. But he vaguely remembers waking up and she was there. The woman, she kissed him and said something about him being home. Then it just goes black. That's all he can remember.

He's sure that they must have drugged him, especially if he stayed unconscious for that long and during the night. But that was three days ago and they haven't been down since. He tried to figure out what was their plan. He knew that they believed, or wanted to believe, that he was their son. He knew that they would probably want him to think the same too.

What he doesn't understand is that they took a full-grown man. They looked to be in their forties or fifties, so if their son died 25 years ago, then he would have only been a child. So why did they take him? Maybe they wanted to continue with their lives like nothing happened, their son would be the same age as the Doctor now, well the same age that the Doctor looks. He figured that these people were out of their heads, they're a husband and wife that are working as a team for kidnapping!

It has been four days since the Doctor woke up and still they haven't been down to him. He hasn't eaten or drank since a couple of hours before he, Jack and Donna left for the shops. He knew that's humans could only last up to a week without any food but two weeks if they had any water. He doesn't seem to be getting any. And he's pretty positive that these people don't know he's not human. So if they wanted him alive, then they would at least feed him.

He had already tried to escape, from the first moment he woke up he had looked for any signs of an exit. His hands being tied hadn't really helped. He could remember his pockets being emptied, so his sonic was probably gone. He tried the door at the top of the stairs but of course it was locked. Being who he was he tried shouting to his captors, hoping to reason with them. Which only resulted in Frank appearing with a needle. He dragged the Doctor back down the stairs and jabbed the needle into his arm, plunging him into darkness.

Five days have past and the Doctor made sure he wouldn't underestimate these people, the lack of food and water was making him tired. He also lacked warmth which made him kick himself for not lifting his coat. But he still had the blanket,which was rather difficult to use in his predicament. The basement was quite dark and he could only see so little using his keen eyesight. It would scare him to not be able to see anything, he wouldn't know if he was being watched.

Suddenly, the door opened at the top of the stairs, the light poured into the room creating a box of light at the bottom on the stairs. The Doctor stood using the wall, but was still a fair distance away from the stair case. A silhouette stood in the doorway and looked down before closing the door and flicking a switch.

The Doctor tightened his eyes shut at the unexpected brightness. He could finally see the interior of the room. It was an average sized basement. A few boxes sat in the corner, a huge machine, probably a heater, was tucked away under the stairs. He could also see the person who was now descending the stairs.

Frank touched the bottom and stared at the Doctor, adding a smile at the corner of his lips. The Doctor didn't like that smile, it made his spine shiver. But he still wanted to show his confidence and not let a freaky smile bring him down.

"Frank right?" He asked. His confidence shown a he took a small step forward from the corner he had been situated in for the past few days.

"You remember me" he stated happily

"From the shops yes. Well Frank, its seems that I have ended up in your basement and have been here for five days now. And although, it has been so much fun" Sarcasm intended "I would really like to get back to my friends, they're probably looking for me"

"Oh really, you want to leave? But we just got you back" Said Frank as he edged his way closer to the Doctor

"Yes actually I do"

"Oh that's a shame, because in truth, we don't want you to leave" The man had a slight touch of American in his accent which the Doctor could just about depict

"Sorry but I've got some friends who are probably missing me right now and wondering where I am"

Frank's face suddenly went cold and serious "Tuff"

The Doctor was starting to grow a little angry and changed the subject "What do you want from me?"

"It's not what we _want_ from you, it's more like what we want _of_ you" Frank explained

"And that would be?" The Doctor asked

"You. Just you in general. Just to be a part of our family again and give us your love" Frank answered, he had been pacing the basement but was still making his way toward the Doctor

"If you think this is some sick game!"

"Now now Aidan, use your inside voice" he said calmly

"I am not Aidan Frank, my name is the Doctor"

"Stop lying Aidan!" Frank burst out, but immediately calmed himself, controlling his anger "You know it's not nice"

"Listen, I'm not Aidan, I'm not your son. I never am and I never will be. Your son is dead"

Frank suddenly lunged forward and had taken the Doctor completely by surprise. He grabbed the Doctor by the hair and gave him a hard punch in the gut. Winded, the Doctor tried to lean forward, Frank used this to his advantage and gripped his hair tighter, then kicking him in the behind he forced him to the ground.

The Doctor was now flat on his stomach and couldn't move. Once he was done Frank stood leaving the Doctor on the cold floor, who could now only manage to move himself on his side, making him vulnerable. Frank shouted as he booted the Doctor hard in the ribs.

"Stop! Your sons dead!" The Doctor protested as he was violently attacked

"You're hardly dead if you're sitting right here!" replied Frank, giving him one more quick kick in the stomach

The Doctor coughed out his words "I'm.. not your.. son"

Frank bent down and pulled the Doctor up by the tie. The two men were now inches away from each other. Frank spoke cold and whispered "You will be"

Frank threw the Doctor back to the floor and gave him a few more kicks in the abdomen, back and torso. When he took breaks the Doctor used that time to get his breath back. He was surprised that he could feel no broken bones, just bruising.

Frank had stood in one spot for a while, staring down at him. The Doctor took no notice as he was to busy getting over the pain that was shooting through his chest and stomach. Then he looked up to see Frank move forward and swing one leg over him, Frank towered over the Doctor, he held no expression on his face even when he bent down and grabbed the Timelord by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him up into a sitting position and forcing him hard against the stone wall.

The Doctor banged his head against the stone and badly wanted to put his hand to it but he couldn't in his situation. Frank leaned forward and again their faces were so close, the Doctor could feel his breath on his cheeks. Frank smiled as he knelt and straddled the Doctor, trapping him. He couldn't move if he tried.

"Now you listen to me. I love my wife, so I will personally make sure that she is happy. And now the only way to do that is you. She wanted her son back, she saw you, I got you. And _you_ will do what ever we say." Frank gave the Doctor a hard shake causing him to hit his head again "Got that!"

The Doctor groaned in pain before nodding. Frank smiled and patted him on the cheek "Good boy" Frank stood

"Now, we're about to have dinner but first things first, I have a few things you need to know. First, your mother and I would appreciate it if you would call us like your suppose to, 'mum' and 'dad'. Second, at dinner you will not speak unless spoken to, and you will use your manners. Finally, if you misbehave in any way, you will be straight back down here and I will punish you, understood?"

The Doctor simply nodded, not wanting to receive any more pain for the time being

Frank frowned "Yes...Dad" his tone indicated for the Doctor to copy

"Yes" The Doctor spoke

"No! Yes.." Frank moved forward and lifted his foot in the air before stomping it back down on the Doctor's vulnerable leg. "DAD!"

The Doctor yelled in pain. He tried to wriggle his leg out from under Franks foot but that only lead him to lean harder. He just had to say it and he would get off. He didn't want to completely break his leg.

The Doctor struggled, breathing heavily he managed to choke out the words "Yes… dad"

Frank lifted his foot. The Doctor pulled it away from him if he done anything else.

"Good" Frank smile, as though nothing had even happened "Your learning quickly. Now then time for dinner, I'm sure you're starving"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, I'm really loving all your reviews but I want more! Stay tuned :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Frank pulled the Doctor up to stand, the Doctor leaned more on his uninjured leg. Frank was a little taller than the Doctor and slightly more built. The Doctor watched him as he walked over to underneath the stairs and pulled out a piece of rope and a blade from what looked to be from a broken pair of scissors. The Doctor looked from the rope, to Frank, to the rope again. Frank walked over to him.

"Kneel"

The Doctor hesitated but done as he asked. Slowly, he lowered to the ground and leaned on his knees. Then Frank walked behind him and cut his hands free. The Doctor rubbed his wrists were they were red. Joyous, as his arms ached from being behind his back for the past five days. Frank leaned forward and began to tie the Doctor back up only now it was around chest and arms. The Doctor's top half of his arms were pinned to his side. When Frank was done he heaved the Doctor back up and half pulled half dragged him to the stairs.

When they got to the top, Frank turned off the light and opened the door. In the hallway the Doctor could smell cooked food. He looked at his surroundings to get a glimpse of the house he was in for the first time. The entrance to the basement was under the stairs. To his left was the kitchen, inside he could see food set out on top of the counter, a hot oven and the fridge. To his right was the front door. He looked at it, seeing the street outside, sunlight, fresh air and freedom. Frank noticed and whispered in his ear.

"Don't even think about it boy"

The Doctor sighed silently before being pulled off into the kitchen.

No one was there, just food that made his stomach beg. He continued to be dragged into the connecting room. The dining room. Inside was a large table and chairs, some pictures on the wall and flowers on the table. Annie had her back to them as she was setting out the table for dinner. Frank let go of the Doctor and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek. The Doctor ignored them as he looked back to the front door and was about to try a quick escape.

"Look who's here" Frank said

Annie spun round and saw the Doctor. The Doctor looked back in time to see her smile and run up to him, wrapping her arms around him. The Doctor tightened his face in pain. His now bruised chest was being tightly squeezed by the psycho. She pulled out from the hug and walked back to Frank. The couple stood side by side looking at the Doctor, making him uncomfortable as he stood there helpless and tied up.

The Doctor wanted to make a quick remark but he remembered Frank's rules and he was still recovering from his earlier beating.

Annie went into the kitchen and brought in the food. Frank grabbed the Doctor and forced him down on a seat at the end of the table. Annie sat to his right and Frank on his left. The Doctor was thankful that he wasn't tied to the chair. But he still didn't see how he was going to eat in his situation, if they were letting him eat at all.

"Now Aidan, Frank told me that he wants to keep you tied up because you've been naughty. So _I'm_ just going to have to feed you instead"

"Or you can just untie me and I'll do it my self" he suggested

Frank jumped up and grabbed the Doctor by the fringe "What did I tell you Aidan!"

The Doctor hissed"Not to talk"

Frank pulled harder "What do you say"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry... what

Frank turned the Doctor to face Annie, she had happily tucked into her meal, acting like nothing was going on. The Doctor stood his ground and kept quiet. Frank gripped harder. It felt like his hair was going to come out of his head, but he still refused to speak. He wasn't going to let two nutters kidnap him and train him into becoming their son, especially not in just a week. Frank practically pulled his head back.

"Ahh! Let go of me!" he yelled

"Not until you apologize to your mother!"

"She's not my mother!"

"BOYS!" Annie screamed. smacking her clenched fist down on the table. After her intrusion she loosened her grip and changed her tone back into its normal calm way. "Now, Frank let go of Aidan so he can eat, I want to have our first dinner back together again like a family. So no shouting at the table"

Frank let go of the Doctor and sat back down in his chair and tucked into his meal. The Doctor kept his eye on him, these people can't be serious. That lunatic was seconds away from ripping out the Doctor's hair, now he was happily enjoying his meal like everything was normal.

"Aidan" she called. The Doctor continued to stare "Aidan, look at me"

The Doctor ignored her "I said look at me"

_No_

"AIDAN!"

The Doctor slowly turned and faced her with cold eyes. He hoped to get across that he will not be tamed. He will not be changed into some dead child. She stared back before simply smiling. He looked down at her outstretched hand. It welded a fork and on top sat some meat and what looked like cheese.

"I made your favorite. Lasagna"

She held up the fork but stopped when the Doctor closed his mouth. Even though he was quite hungry, starving in fact. He remembered them drugging him to sleep and now he won't take any chances. She moved forward again so the Doctor leaned back.

"Try some" she said

"I'm not hungry"

"You must be, you haven't eaten for a while"

"I know that, it's you who starved me?"

Frank spoke up sternly "Aidan"

The Doctor looked at him and said sarcastically "Oh I'm sorry" He looked back to Annie "You both starved me all because of your sick delusion you psychotic bitch!"

Frank stood "That's it!" Frank grabbed the Doctor by the back of his collar and pulled him out of his chair. The Doctor almost fell as he was dragged out of the dinning room and through the kitchen. Before they disappeared, Frank shouted into Annie. "Boil the kettle!"

Frank continued to drag the Doctor, so hard he was beginning to choke. Frank kicked open the basement door, turned on the light and both men descended down the stairs. All the doctor could think about was that this man liked to give punishments. He had already received one and if he was about to get another.

"Let go of me!"

The doctor was lead back to the corner where he first woke up. Frank quickly placed his foot in front of him and tripped the Doctor up, causing him to fall face first to the stone floor. He landed with a hard thump, banging his head off the floor. He could feel a sharp sting in the corner of his forehead just as the blood started to trickle down.

The Doctor couldn't see what Frank was doing but he didn't come back for a minute or so. When he did, he forced the Doctor onto his back, before stepping over him and sitting on the Doctor's abdomen. Pinning him to the ground.

Frank held a strange object, new to the Doctor's eyes. But from what he could guess, they looked to be like a set of tongs used in a chemistry class. Only these were bigger and opened outwards. They looked like a tool that were never used in a good way. Frank held them in one hand, using the other hand to take hold of each side of the Doctor's jaw, forcing open his mouth. The Doctor protested as Frank plunged the tool into his mouth, forcing it to stay open. The Doctor couldn't close his jaw and now he began to fear for the worst.

The Doctor was let go of and was left struggling with a metal object sticking out of his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw what Frank produced from behind him.

He held a kettle, freshly boiled and hot. Steam flew out from the top and the Doctor began to desperately push himself away from Frank, he knew he wouldn't get far and when the man caught up and grasp his hair, he panicked. Frank leaned forward, holding the kettle close.

"This will teach you not to call your mother bad names"

The Doctor pleaded as the kettle got closer and closer to his mouth. From what he could manage to shout and beg, Frank ignored.

Frank tipped the kettle and the water poured in.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please review and tell me what you think. I love cliffhangers and I hope you do too. Stay tuned :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here is a nice long chapter for you all. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't scream.<p>

He continued to pour the boiling water down my throat. I was still pinned to the ground. All I could do to show that I was in pain was tightening my fists that were still tied to my sides, and kick my legs frantically. My face and hair were soaked, when he would stop pouring, I would cough up as much water as I could, but he only put more back in.

My mouth and throat burned in agony. I had a feeling that when this would all be over, I wouldn't have the ability to speak. The water kept pouring in, some went into my lungs. I was choking. My respiratory bypass kicked in, but that only made it last longer. It felt like that water was everlasting. Like the kettle would never empty.

I tried to imagine it being cold. Like ice had took control of the burning sensation. But the thought of drinking tea too quickly kept replacing it. My lungs were on fire. My stomach was in pain and to add to the fact that he was still sitting on top of me made it worse. He made it harder to breathe.

Then it stopped. The water ran out. I prayed that he wouldn't leave to boil up another batch, but instead he set the kettle down and reached for the pliers. He wrenched them from my mouth. Water still dominated my lungs so when my mouth had been released, I took control and coughed it back up. Water spewed all over my face, hair and the top of my chest. The fresh, cold air hit the inside of my open mouth and it was heavenly. My breathing was hard and heavy as I tried to catch it again.

He stared at me. I couldn't bear the silence as he sat on top of me, conquering the room. I didn't want to look at him; I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. But he just wouldn't let me rest. He gripped my chin and pulled me closer to him. His eyes were cold and his jaw was tightened. The seconds that past were slow as he stared back into my eyes.

"That should keep you silent for a while. And hopefully teach you not to speak unmannerly ever again"

He released me from the tension in my stomach and stood. He grabbed the rope tied around me and pulled me to my feet. They were still sore from kicking the ground so hard but I managed. He dragged me back up the stairs and further up onto the first floor. He kept reminding me, taunting me in my ear to not speak. But how could I? My mouth and throat couldn't bear to be put through the act of speech now. I had been silenced.

She waited for them. Annie stood in the centre of the bathroom. She remained behind the chair that had been placed in front of her, the door opened. The Doctor and Frank stood in the door way. The Doctor was in his tight grip still gasping fo air. He was pushed into the room and onto the chair. Frank nodded at her before giving him a glare and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Annie held a bottle in her hand and knelt in front of him.

"Hi baby. Did you have fun downstairs with your daddy?"

The Doctor could only glare at her and tighten his jaw. Water still dripped from his fringe and he could tell that around his mouth was badly burnt but wouldn't take long to heal nor his throat.

"Now to stop anyone from ever taking you away from me ever again, we have to change you up a bit"

The Doctor's eyebrows knitted together. Annie held up the bottle for him to see before standing up and walked behind him towards the sink. Caressing his hair all the while. The Doctor looked over his shoulder to try and see what she was doing but she blocked his view. When she turned back around she was holding the bottle that now had its lid removed and was wearing a pair of see through gloves.

He looked up at her and saw that her unavoidable smile had disappeared and had been replaced with a blank expression, but her eyes showed insanity and darkness. The Doctor opened his lips slightly to breath as his mouth and throat suddenly became sore again.

The Doctor continued to look at her over his shoulder as she strode towards him and bent down to face him eye level.

"I will not lose you again. No-one will ever take you away from me. You are mine. You're my son, my baby!"

On her outburst the Doctor turned his head back and stared at the floor. He still listened as she crept closer and closer to him. She now held the bottle above his head.

"Don't they understand that our love is special?"

Annie tipped the bottle and an unusual substance poured out and onto the Doctor's head. He winced in pain as his scalp began to sting. He could feel the black gunk spread down his head. Annie set the bottle down and began rubbing the goo through his hair. The Doctor's face was squeezed tight in pain. His head was on fire.

She continued to pour more of the bottle's contents onto the doctor's head before rubbing it hard around his hair. By now his head had darkened. Instead of his normal dry brown hair, it was now black and swamped to his head. He wanted it off so bad, it felt like thousands of tiny insects were crawling through his hair, biting and clawing at his skull.

When she was done, she removed her gloves and placed them in the bin, hidden under the sink along with the bottle. She then crossed the room towards the bath and turned on the shower head that was hanging on the wall. The Doctor had watched her with ease, once he saw her do this, panic rose inside him. If this nut job was planning on getting him into that bath naked, then she had another thing coming.

Annie helped the Doctor out of the chair but didn't untie him. She brought him over to the tub and signalled for him to kneel. The Doctor frowned but complied. He knelt in front of the bath and watched as Annie grabbed a towel a draped it over his shoulders. She reached up and took the shower head down from the wall and placed a hand on the Doctor's back. The Doctor didn't struggle as he leaned over the bath and faced its surface.

The water trickled down his face. The Doctor closed his eyes as for that one moment, he could feel safe and he could imagine himself in the TARDIS, taking a hot shower after a long day. The water would hit his face and run down his slim body until it found the drain. But only his hair was wet and he remembered the uncomfortable feeling of the metal tub pressed against his chest as he leaned over it and then he open his eyes.

He was greeted to a white tub surface and black water running down it. The dark liquid continued to fall of his face and into the bathtub below. He jumped slightly when a hand began to run through his hair again.

When the shower turned off the Doctor still sat in the same place until he was told to move or was pulled up from his spot. He felt a pair of hands lift the towel that had been draped over him and begin to rub the towel through his soaked hair. When it stopped he heard her voice behind him.

"Follow me Aidan"

The Doctor turned to see Annie in the doorway of the bathroom waiting for him. The Doctor stood awkwardly but didn't follow. She fixed him a hard glare and he simply stared back. It wasn't until Frank appeared in the doorway behind her that made the Doctor look up and back away in fear.

"Do as you mother says" he threatened

Annie left the room and walked down the hall. The Doctor took slow steps towards the door, hoping that Frank would move. Even walking past so close to him, made him uncomfortable. But Frank stood his ground, so the Doctor slowly slid through the doorway, not taking his eyes of Frank if anything was attempted. The Doctor looked down the hallway to where Annie stood at the end beside another door. The Doctor hurriedly walked towards her and came to halt at the top of the stairs that he passed along the way. He looked down and saw the front door. He longed to be closer. He was just a set of stairs, a couple of steps and a door away from freedom.

Frank stood behind him; it was like he read the Doctor's thoughts.

"Like I said, don't even think about it. This is your home now" he said

The Doctor sighed hopelessly and began to walk the long hallway towards the room he had been beckoned in. It was the master bedroom, Frank and Annie's room. It was so bright and neat. Everything was perfect in every way. Nothing was out of place. Not one piece of clothing was left on the floor. All was hung up and put away. Annie sat on the edge at the bottom of the bed. She held and small hairdryer in her hand. The Doctor was called over and was commanded to sit in front of her.

The Doctor sorrowed before sitting on his knees on the floor. Annie picked up the towel that was still draped around his shoulders and scrubbed his head violently once more. When she was done she picked up the hairdryer and began to dry his hair. The Doctor felt so helpless. He was a grown man who was getting his hair dried by a Schizophrenic and watched closely by her psycho husband who stood in the doorway.

After, she had finished the Doctor's hair and had even spiked it back up for him to its original position. She pulled to the Doctor back up to stand and moved in front of him.

"Perfect. Frank what do you think?"

"It's good, makes it harder for people to recognise him"

The Doctor looked at them both with sad eyes before lowering his head to the ground again.

"You want to have a look Aidan?" she asked

The Doctor looked up to see her pointing at a mirror to his right that he had been unaware of before. Annie walked over to the standing mirror and took hold of the sides. She turned to mirror to show the Doctor. The Doctor took a small inside gasp at what he saw. His hair, it was spiky again, but not brown. It was jet black. He turned his head to all sides before dropping his shoulders in despair.

"Don't you like it?" asked Annie

The Doctor looked up at her and was about to answer but Frank got in the way.

"I think it's time for bed"

Annie laughed "Of course, how silly of me, it almost past your bedtime Aidan"

The Doctor was brought out of the room and into another that sat opposite the bathroom. The door was closed and just as he thought, was locked. Frank took the key from his back pocket and unlocked the door. The Doctor made his way into the bedroom cautiously before looking around. It was around the same size as the bathroom. The bed sat at the far wall. The walls themselves were white and held no posters or pictures. There was a desk just in front of the window; it had a chair neatly tucked underneath it. All together the room was quite bare. It held no evidence that a child had ever occupied this room. Unless, if he was treated no different to what the Doctor was being then he could see his parents not providing him with toys or colourful room decorations.

"I hope you like it"

As the Doctor was still eyeing the place, he saw a long mirror that ran across the wall next to the door. A wardrobe of some sort. But as he was taking in his new room, he didn't expect what happened next. The Doctor turned to face the couple, just as Frank was taking out a long, dark piece of cloth from his pocket. He looked from the cloth to Frank.

Suddenly, Frank lunged at the Doctor, pushing him and then tripping him up. The Doctor fell to the carpeted ground almost banging his head off of the desk. When Frank held the cloth in both hands and went for him, he raised his legs and booted Frank right in the shin. Frank fell to the floor on his hands and knees. The Doctor struggled to get back up but it was too late. Frank pounced on him and stuck the cloth into the Doctor's mouth and tying it around his head. The gag muffled the Doctor's words as he tried desperately to speak. His whole body was in pain, he wasn't sure how much more he could take of these beatings, tying ups and punishments. Again he was silenced, but when he saw what Annie handed to her husband, he panicked. A small needle containing a tiny amount of liquid. The doctor tried to back away from hands reach, but there was no-where to go. The needle was injected into his arm and Frank smiled.

Annie walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers as frank hauled the doctor to his feet and set him onto the bed. The Doctor was surprised that they hadn't changed his clothes or provided new clothing for him. But Annie removed his shoes and socks before setting his legs in the middle of the bed and pulling the covers up to the Doctor's shoulders. The Doctor didn't want to admit that lying on the bed was the most comfortable he as ever felt in almost a week. Annie then sat on the bed and began to play with the Doctor's hair.

"It's so good to have you back Aidan. And I promise to take better care of you. You're never going to leave me again"

The Doctor looked at her as he started to get drowsy. The injection was starting to take effect. He could feel his head fall deeper into the pillow. Then he heard her sing.

"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree; merry merry king of the bush is he"

The Doctor recognised the tune. When he and Rose went to 2012 for the Olympics and ran into trouble. He remembered the mother, singing to her daughter when she needed her. She sang that same tune.

"Laugh, Kookaburra laugh, Kookaburra Gay your life must be."

The Doctor was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. His vision kept going blurred. He didn't want to sleep; but he was too scared if anything might happen. Annie continued to sing whilst stroking the Doctor's hair. Frank stood back and watched.

"Kookaburra sits on a rusty nail, gets a boo-boo in his tail"

The Doctor was unable to keep his eyes open and they shut making the world go black. Before he went into the unconscious sleep, he could still hear her singing.

"Cry, Kookaburra cry, Kookaburra oh how life must be."

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please review. Tell me what you think, I'm almost caught up with the first story so get excited hehe. Stayed tuned :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**_3 Days Later..._**

**_Knock knock knock_**

Annie and Frank jumped from their seats at the dining table after hearing the knock at the door. Annie panicked. They don't usually get visitors or even a knock at the door in general. Frank stood his ground waiting if anything might happen.

**_Knock knock knock knock_**

Annie jumped

"Frank, who is it? What do they want?"

"I'm sure it's nothing dear?"

The doorbell rang

"Frank! What if it's them, they might come and take our baby away from us again!"

"Annie calm down, stop over exaggerating and answer the door"

Frank's voice grew stern and cold

"Just get him away from here"

Annie nodded, making her way out to the kitchen and towards the front door. Frank followed her to the kitchen counter and stopped to grab something. Pulling open a drawer, frank reached inside and pulled out a long silver knife, capable of bad things.

Frank closed the drawer and held the knife behind his back whilst slowing creeping out of the kitchen and towards the front door where Annie now stood. He signalled for her not to pen the door yet until he reached the top of the stairs which he was slowly ascending backwards. When Annie complied, he turned around and made his way up to the rest of the steps.

Frank hid behind the wall at the top of the stairs, out of view from the door. When Annie saw him disappear, she moved forward and opened the door. Her hearts raced when there stood before her was a lone police officer.

"Hello ma'am. I'm here about a call about some complaints coming from this house. Apparently there's been a lot of noise, some shouting and yelling and it's been disturbing the neighbours"

"Oh I'm sorry officer, we'll sort that out now"

Annie tried to close the door quickly on him until his hand had got in the way as he pushed the door back open forcefully.

"Yes ma'am, I assure that it would be sorted it out. Is everything ok at home, no problems, no issue's, anything I can help out with"

"No, no we're fine"

Again, Annie tried to close the door but failed

"Ma'am, it looks to me your trying to hide something"

Listening at the top of the stairs, Frank tightly griped the knife harder. He then looked across the hall to the slightly ajar door. Through the door he watched as the doctor lay asleep in the bed, moving around in his slumber.

"No officer, why would we try to hide something?"

Just then the officer looked up to see a figure sneak across the top of the stairs and into another room. Annie noticed this and tried to close the door, beckoning the man to leave.

"Officer, shouldn't you be leaving now, more important things to attend to and not a silly noise complaint"

"Yes ma'am, but even a silly noise complaint can be more suspicious than you think and now, I'm curious. What's up the stairs?"

"Nothing!" Annie yelled, unable to hide her apprehension.

"Let me see"

The tall officer stepped easily through the doorway and into the house. He looked around slowly and as his eyes fell upon a few pictures that hung on the wall, he stared at the man who stood in some of them. Then he recognised him.

"Frank, that's Frank Grant. Your Frank Grant's wife"

"How do you know my husband?"

"I work with him, he's a fellow police officer, and we went to training together. Is he upstairs?"

"Yes, yes he is but you can't disturb him"

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind, good man like him"

Frank listened closely to the conversation, he frowned we he heard his name coming from the man's lips. He thought hard of whom it might be, he's worked with a lot of officers in his time and still does, he can hardly remember his training and who he might have spent it with there.

He backed up into the door that slowly opened on his entry. Keeping the knife behind his back, he crept up towards the sleeping figure in the bed. Taking it step by step, Frank bent down towards the bed and produced the knife from behind him. He stared at the face that lay before him, smiling at how peaceful he looked. He knew it wasn't exactly easy getting him to bed either. He had to sit on a chair in front of the bed for 2 hours straight, waiting until he fell asleep. He was about to use the injection on him again, but when he saw his eye's begin to shut, he thought better. That was last night, and he was still asleep at 10 in the morning, must have been really tired.

Frank smiled again before he leisurely brought his hand up baring the knife and held it close towards the sleeping figure's face. He flinched when he heard the conversation going on down stairs getting louder and closer. Frank turned back to the figure, gently; he caressed the man's face with the edge of the knife. The man in the bed began to stir; his eye's fluttered before slowly opening. When they set upon Frank and the knife, he tried to get up to move back. But he was pushed back down as Frank clamped a hand over the doctor's mouth.

The doctor squirmed and tried to yell under Frank's hand, but he was drawn to silence when the knife was brought up to his throat. Frank smiled under his breath as he brought his finger up to his lips in a silent gesture.

"Don't go up there!"

"Mrs Grant, it's fine, we're friends"

"I'm sure friends don't barge into each other's houses. Now get out!"

The officer made his way up the stairs, unaware of what he was getting himself in to.

Frank turned around to look through the door that he had forgotten to close. Just at the stairs the officer stood with his back to him, talking to Annie. He had to be quick. Turning back to the doctor, he hauled him up from the bed keeping the knife close to his neck. Finding some duck tape, he took it with him as he forced the doctor into the walk in wardrobe in the wall. Stepping in after him, Frank slid the door shut, but kept it slightly open to see what was happening.

When he had time, Frank ripped a part of the duck tape off and placed it over the doctor's mouth. The doctor could also see though the small opening in the door. His eye's widened when he saw a tall, dark-haired police officer, step into the room. He watched as he looked around before laying his eye's on his bed.

"Who sleeps here?"

Annie walked in behind him

"Oh ah m-my husband slept there last night. We had a bit of a quarrel but we made up, so I guess you can just leave now"

"I guess that explains the noise complaints. And who owns those shoes?"

The officer pointed down to the doctor's shoes that lay on the floor at the bottom of the bed

"That's not exactly his style"

"I really wouldn't mind if you'd just leave!"

"You see Mrs Grant, like I said, I really am curious about this house"

"What's so curious about it?"

A voice came from behind the officer. Frank stood at the wardrobe that was now closed behind him. Frank gripped the knife tightly behind his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think? I Love reviews. Stay tuned :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows guys. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Honey, get rid of the body for me please. I have to teach our son a very important lesson"<p>

Annie nodded and began to pull the poor man's body out of the room by his legs. When she had left she closed the door behind her, leaving the Doctor and Frank alone. Frank started by forcing the Doctor onto the floor into the middle of the room. The Doctor landed just beside the blood stain as he turned around to see Frank towering over him. The Doctor sat up and began to back up until his back hit against the wall, just under the window.

Frank bent down and picked up the knife. The Doctor stared wide-eyed as he began to creep closer to him, baring the blood-stained knife in his hand. He wasn't going to kill him, he couldn't, he kidnapped him for a reason and that reason can't be fulfilled if he's dead. Unless Frank knows about him, how he's not human. No, he couldn't, how could he have found out, yeah he's been starving him but some human adults can last this long without food. Keep it together Doctor.

The Doctor looked from the door to Frank who was now again, towering him. Looking around for anything that could be used as a weapon, nothing but some dust in his reach. Whilst keeping a grip on the knife, Frank bent down on his hunches in front of the Doctor and brought the knife up to his face. The Doctor saw his reflection in the knife as it was brought up and rested on his cheek.

Again the Doctor looked at the door whilst the knife slowly began to makes it way to his shirt. Frank had undone the Doctor's tie before throwing it in the corner. The knife was then placed on his chest; he could feel it move with his heavy breathing. The knife cut open the top button, but before making it to the second, the knife was pushed away by the Doctor's forceful hand.

Frank stared at him before he backhanded the Doctor hard on the face. The Doctor placed his hand on his now very red and very stingy cheek; again he looked from Frank to the door. It was so close and yet so far. His attention was brought back to Frank when he felt a hand close around his neck. Frank glared at him deadly whilst his hand began to tighten on the Doctor's throat. The Doctor placed his hand on Frank's arm, creating a struggle between the two.

"Time for another lesson"

The Doctor struggled to breathe "Sorry, but I have other things to attend to"

And with that, the Doctor brought up his bare foot and with force, kicked Frank in-between the legs. Frank immediately let go of the Doctor as he fell back onto the floor, holding his groin. The Doctor took his chance and got up and ran for the door. Amazingly, Frank was on his tail and ran after him. The Doctor opened the door and ran out into the hall and down the stairs. He could see the door just metres away. He could hear Frank storming after him. Adrenaline took over and the Doctor sped down the last few steps and sprinted to the door. Finally he reached it and tugged on the handle, but it didn't budge.

Frantically he began to pull harder on the door but it still wouldn't open. He looked for a lock or a key but there was none. He turned in time to dodge a grab from Frank and ran straight for the kitchen. Frank fell against the door before turning and headed after him into the kitchen. The Doctor couldn't see the back door or any windows big enough for him to fit through. He wouldn't have time, Frank was just behind him.

The Doctor ran for the cupboards and drawers in attempt to find anything for self-defence. He had found a drawer full of knifes and thought better, so decided to go Rapunzel style and use a huge metal pan instead. Frank ran into the room red from anger, when he saw the Doctor in the corner of the kitchen on the other side of the island counter, his eyes went dark.

"Come here boy!"

"You stay away from me" he threatened

The Doctor held up the pan over his shoulder, ready to hit anything that came near him. Frank edged closer and began to walk around the counter in the centre of the room. The Doctor then walked around the opposite side, keeping his distance from the maniac.

"I said come here" he said in a deep voice

"No!" The Doctor now stood in front of the entrance to the dining room "Let me out of here"

"I can't" he said tauntingly

"Why not!" he demanded, gripping the pan in his fingers

"You'll make your mother upset"

Suddenly the pan was pulled out of the Doctor's hands. He spun to see who it was but before he got his answer, the Doctor was hit on the side of the head by his own weapon. Luckily it wasn't enough to knock him unconscious, but enough to cause him to fall back against the counter. He clutched his head in pain and looked up to see Annie standing before him holding the pan.

"I'm so sorry baby, but I can't let you leave"

Suddenly and pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to his knees. Again the Doctor was now inches from Frank and he could see the anger in his eyes. Still recovering from the blow to the head, the Doctor could barely manage to hold his head up. Frank twisted the Doctor around so that he now faced Annie. Frank wrapped his arms under the Doctor's shoulders and pulled him up.

"Annie, grab his legs!"

Annie moved forward and the Doctor began to kick out. Frank gripped him even tighter under his arms while he kneed him in the back, winding him slightly. Annie bent down and grabbed the Doctor's legs, picking them up. Frank and Annie now held the Doctor in the air, it looked just like how Rose and Mickey carried him to the TARDIS after he regenerated, of course he wouldn't know that since he was unconscious.

The Doctor struggled in their grip as he was carried out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. He shouted out.

"Let go of me!"

"Get him up to the bedroom" said Frank, trying to ignore the Doctor's pleads and resist.

"LET GO!"

"Shut up!"

Whilst climbing the stairs, the Doctor pulled his legs back and forth from Annie's grip and eventually managed to get one free. Without even thinking, the Doctor pulled back his leg and kicked Annie in the stomach, causing her to drop his other leg and fall down three steps and land on the hard floor.

The Doctor was dropped instantly as frank had let go of his arms and ran to aid his wife. The Doctor didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to hurt anyone. Seeing Franks face, the Doctor immediately regretted his actions and became scared. Slowly, the Doctor began to back up the stairs but it wasn't long before Frank looked up again from his wife and charged.

"Come here you little rat!"

The Doctor turned around, got to his feet and ran up the stairs, with Frank again on his tail. He sped up his pace and was once again back in his bedroom. He made it in time to shut the door behind him but not lock it, from what he knew the lock was on the other side and Frank wanted to get in. The two men pushed against the door, frank wanted in and the Doctor wanted him out. But since the Doctor was only in his bare feet, he began to slip on the carpeted floor and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold the door for much longer.

He looked around for anything he could use for defence, but there wasn't any. The door was opening more and more, that's when he saw the knife, still lying on the floor where frank had left it. He didn't know if he could make it in time but he could try. The Doctor counted in his head and waited for the right time to let go. The door flew open and the doctor jumped for the knife but fell half way there.

Frank had fallen into the room and had managed to grab the Doctor by the ankles. The Doctor fell and both men hit the floor. The Doctor reached out for the knife, his fingers snagged at the tip but never made it. A pair of hands grabbed legs and pulled him back, he was turned over on his back to face the man who was now leaning over him. His face was steaming red, veins came out of his neck and his breathing was heavy, it sort of reminded the Doctor of a raging bull.

"You little bastard, you hurt your mother!" Frank again sat over the Doctor, pinning him to the floor.

"She's not my mother you stupid ape, so get off me and let me go!"

"You are not leaving this house, you get that!"

Frank leaned forward and picked up the knife. The Doctor watched wide-eyed as Frank grabbed him by the wrist and held it to the ground.

"You will be punished like every other child"

Frank raised the knife in the air. The Doctor came to realise his intentions and begged. "NO! Please!"

"You didn't listen to me and now your mother is upset"

"I'm sorry!"

"Too late"

Frank plunged the knife down and right through the Doctor's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. I really love your reviews guys but i want more. Stay tuned for more :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

It was 12:30 in the afternoon and the Doctor sat quietly on the floor next to his bed. It had been 3 months since the police man's murder and so far, Frank had gotten away with it. Some police had came days later to search the house. Frank had cleaned the blood stain on the carpet before locking the Doctor back in the basement. He wasn't sure how he had gotten away with it, but it was clear he had some experience.

His hand had healed quite nicely thanks to Anne and her nursing skills, but he wasn't surprised why she was already retired. Whilst locked in the basement once more, the Doctor managed to find an old box with some pictures in it. His hearts stopped when he found an old photo of Frank and Annie when they were younger, between the couple was a young boy. Aidan.

The boy wasn't smiling however and the Doctor could guess why. Frank had his arm over his shoulder and he could just about make out some bruising on the boy's arm. His worry grew more and more each day he stayed. But that didn't stop him from giving up.

For a while now, The Doctor had been rewarded for his good behaviour. For instance, good manners, eating his dinner, and doing what he was told, all simple rules that normal kids would follow. His most popular one was to call his kidnappers how they wanted him to. Which was proving quite difficult for them. one day he had been rewarded with some paper and crayons to colour with. At first they just sat there until the Doctor began to use them to jot down some plans of escape. It didn't go to well when Frank found them and he had been given a hard back hand to the face, he had also taken the Doctor's shoes, leaving him barefoot for the past week now. He wondered if he were to ever get a change of clothes. His dirty wrinkled suit was beginning to irritate him.

So now as he sat on the floor, locked in his room he began to draw some pictures. Something he seemed to find quite enjoyable as well as his only pass time. A couple of some planets he had been to, others were places on earth and then he would like to use a couple of pages to draw his beloved ship. In fact he was adding another one to his collection when he heard the a key in the door and unlock, he looked up as the door opened and Frank walked in, closing the door behind him. He stared at the Doctor as he lowered his head and raised an eyebrow like he was expecting something. The Doctor knew rightly what it was and he wasn't complying to do it.

It was a new lesson he was taught not long ago. Since Frank and Annie were finding it hard to get him to call them his parents they had decided to start of slow and give him lessons to at least call them it when he had to greet them. Frank was still glaring hard down at the Doctor and was beginning to tighten his lips. The Doctor thought ahead and pictured what might happen if he didn't give him the satisfaction. With a sigh, he lowered his line of sight to the ground and gave in.

"Hi daddy" His voice was like a whisper full of disappointment and regret. Frank's smile was satisfactory and he made his way closer to the Doctor before lowering on his haunches to be eye level with the Doctor. The Doctor tried to ignore him by continuing with his drawing, at least until Frank looked down and saw his picture.

"What are you drawing?" His tone being quite gentle compared to any other day, he must be in a good mood.

The Doctor only swallowed, not really wanting to answer the man. He had already learned not to anger him or fight back, ever since what he did to his hand. He thanked Rassilon that it was still fully functional. That didn't mean the fear of the psycho was gone.

Frank had decided on answering the question himself and snatched the drawing away from him. The Doctor's head shot up and he frowned at the man who soon diminished when Frank replied to him with a dark side ways glance. He stared at the unfinished picture for a few more seconds before looking up at the Doctor who had now came to leaning back heavily against his bed and bringing his knees up to his chest.

"You seem to like drawing this little blue box. I have seen it many times in your other drawings. Care to tell me why? Did you see it on the television or in a film that you watched? I think these things were out in the fifties or sixties. I was just a boy when they started using radios instead. But I was just wondering why you are so attached to them, I've seen you draw at least ten others just like it. Why Is that?"

Frank was met by silence as he watched the Doctor stare down at the picture in his hands "Aidan"

Nothing "Aidan" Again he didn't answer, not until Frank had raised his voice into a sudden shout causing the Doctor to jump. "Answer me Aidan!" The Doctor looked up at him with a hint of fear in his eye's before pulling up the courage to speak and quickly thinking of something else to say.

"I-I-I just like to- draw the box. I think she's p-pretty" he answered in a hushed voice

Frank frowned "She"

"It, It, I-I said It" the Doctor spoke before he went back to his silence. Another lesson he had been taught, which he had chosen to follow after the consequences he had received.

Frank tried to look through him but thought of nothing else to say and placed the picture down beside him. "Ok, lets just move on to the reason I'm here. I have something to show" The Doctor's gaze shifted to what Frank was producing from behind his back. Knowing it wasn't going to be good and his eye's widened when his thoughts were right. Frank now held a small jar the sat between his forefinger and his thumb. He could see a clear liquid inside which couldn't be good. At first the Doctor thought he was going to knock him unconscious with it like he had done countless times before, but why show him it.

"This here Aidan, is your new medicine. It's going to help you get better. Now your probably thinking that you're not sick, but believe me, a parent knows when their child it sick or something is wrong. So that's why I got you this. Your gonna have to take it once every 2 to 3 days and I'll help you with it." Frank then produced a small needle and stuck it through the top of the jar and sucked up some of the strange liquid. The Doctor breathing was growing heavy as Frank moved forward with the needle.

"No please, I don't-" The Doctor pleaded but immediately stopped himself

Frank grew angry after he had spoken, but held back his frustration and continued. "Don't worry son, it'll all be over before you know it" And with that, Frank pushed the Doctor's neck to the side and stuck the needle into his neck. When he was done he then stood and brought out a chair before setting it on the other side of the room facing the Doctor and sat down. The Doctor watched him as he felt the unusual substance travel through his veins and straight towards his face. He began to panic, he didn't know what had just been injected to him, it could be a drug, he could have an allergic reaction to it like he did with most drugs.

The Doctor closed his eye's as the room became blurry, he felt like he was spinning. The liquid had travelled directly to his brain and began to take effect. A sudden yell escaped his lips as sharp pain hit him like a hammer against his skull. It was then followed by a few more until the sharp pains became constant and didn't stop. The Doctor clutched his head, his face contorted with pain, pain that wouldn't go away. Frank watched grudgingly as the Doctor slid down to the floor and curl into a ball, clutching his head, he began to scream.

The pain became worse, he saw flashes of white in front of his eyelids that came every time the pain contracted. He couldn't describe it, between knifes in his head or electrocution. It began to affect his mind, his memories. Flashes of memories began to come to the surface of his mind. The TARDIS, the Time War, Bad Wolf Bay, The Valiant, Gallifrey. Then he began to see people, friends and companions, past companions, even his family. Donna, Martha, Jack, Rose, Mickey, Jackie, Sarah-Jane, K9, Zoë, Romana, Susan, his real mum and dad. It was heart braking. The Doctor screamed as tears fell from his eyes.

Frank watched the whole time, he was honest about it not lasting long, but he didn't say anything about it causing tremendous pain. He watched as the Doctor's screams began to die down and he just lay on the floor still in his little ball. He knew that he was only keeping his arms over his face, so that Frank couldn't see him cry, but he could still hear him.

It was then that he heard a knock at the door and it slowly opened afterwards. Annie peered her head round the door and looked to Frank. Frank smiled and stood to welcome her. Her put an arm around her shoulder and they both looked down at the sobbing form before them, who was now attempting to sit up.

"How's my baby doing? Did he take his medicine?"

"Uh-huh, and he took it quite well actually. There was a bit of a struggle in the middle but he pulled through. I'm sure this could become a daily routine"

"Oh good. I just want him to get better again, so we can be a proper family"

"We will honey, don't you worry" he kissed her

By now the Doctor had been able to sit up again and lean against his bed as he brought his knees up and wrap his arms around them. He would still sniff then and now as some of the his tears hadn't come to fall yet. Annie looked down at him and perked her lips.

"Aww, my poor baby" She moved forward and knelt next to the Doctor and began to pet his cheek. The Doctor tried his best to ignore her, he just wanted to lay down and rest. "Since you were so good with your medicine, I got you a little surprise." She then produced a small brown teddy bear, it had a white rounded belly and round ears. The Doctor looked from it to Annie and then to Frank, who had his arms crossed and a hard glare on his face. The Doctor sniffed once more before slowly lifting an arm out and taking the little bear. His fur was quite soft and fluffy. He looked over the bear for a while until he heard a hard cough from near by and he didn't need to look up see who it came from or what it was for.

Not wanting anymore pain for now, the Doctor decided to get it over with and take his queue "T-thank you…mummy"

That was one month ago, for a whole he had endured the same medicine every two to three days, if he was lucky it might have been four, but it was rare. He hated it. The pain it conflicted on him, the memories that came to the surface hurt. But the more and more he thought about it, the more the began to realise, the memories he was losing. Already he couldn't remember parts of his childhood and that scared him.

He couldn't understand how Frank had gotten hold of something that was capable of doing this. He knew he worked as a police man. He could have easily gotten hold of some drugs. Played with them a bit, maybe even found some that caused memory loss.

He decided to leave it for now, he wasn't really in the mood to figure things out now. He was cold and alone. He clutched his teddy closer to his chest, which he had grown quite found of. For in these times, it was his only company.

* * *

><p><strong>Give me a good review, you know I Love them. stay tuned! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go, a never before unseen chapter. New and good. Enjoy **

* * *

><p>November 1st.<p>

The morning after Halloween, the Doctor hadn't slept. All night he watched children from his window. Dressed up, trick-or-treating for sweets and candy. He watched them from above, locked up in his prison. Children walked by, unaware of his troubles. Adults walked by also, some with their children. The Doctor wasted no time and began to bang on the window. They hadn't heard him but someone did. Frank ran upstairs and unlocked the door. Belt in hand he beat the Doctor to the ground, lashing him over and over until he apologized.

Frank tied the Doctor's hand to the bottom of the desk and left him there. Locking the door he went back down stairs to give out sweets to the kids. The Doctor recovered as he sat alone once more, listening to the fireworks sore up into the sky. He imagined each one burst high in the air, colours spreading through the sky, until they danced to the ground.

The Doctor was left tied up until Frank and Annie went to bed. Frank had untied him and ordered his to go to sleep. The Doctor climbed into bed and pretended to fall asleep. But once his captor had gone, he sat up and watched the fireworks all night long.

The next morning, The Doctor sat on his bed, leaning against the wall. His mind was losing a battle that he didn't know how to fight. The drugs he had been given for the last six weeks were beginning to affect his mind. Memories of his childhood had already begun to disappear. He may be nine hundred years old, but he still had a great memory.

Now however, he couldn't remember the times he played with Koschei, before he went insane. He couldn't remember his favourite hiding places and secret dens back on Gallifrey. He was beginning to forget his own mother. His real mother, the one who raised him and loved him. Forgetting her made him upset. He didn't want to forget his life only to be replaced by another, a fake life.

He had already guessed Frank's plan, to make him forget his life and once he couldn't remember anything from his past, Frank and Annie would fill it all in with lies and stories. Cover up the gaps with their own memories of their son. If it were to ever come true, he would be living in a fairy tale world, except not everything would be a perfect fantasy.

That's when he had thought of a plan. By using the paper and crayons he had been rewarded with, the Doctor began to write his memories. Draw pictures of things he had seen, people he knew, places he'd been. Little things that might help him remember, to try to fight off the drug, it was his only hope for now. He wrote down names, stories and adventures he had. His companions and the TARDIS. At the end, he put a reminder for himself.

Just then, his door unlocked and Frank came in. He carried a chair and the Doctor's 'Medicine'. The Doctor sighed as he watched the man before him locked the door once more and set his chair down. The chair intimated him. Every time he was injected with the painful drug, Frank would just watch. Sat himself down and look down at the screaming figure before him. Like he got some joy out of it.

The Doctor hid his memories under his pillow, away from Frank's sight. Frank coughed as he locked the door, waiting for his welcome.

"Hi daddy" said the Doctor

Frank turned round and smiled "Good morning Aidan. Did you have a nice sleep?"

The Doctor nodded, lying. He then watched as Frank produced a needle before filling it up with the suspicious drug.

"Your mother wants you to get cleaned up today. A nice shower, a shave and some new clothes for you to get changed in" said Frank

The Doctor could have jumped for joy, if it weren't for the phsyco in front of him. A shower and a shave, not to mention some new clothes. Yes, he loved his suit, but from what was left of it. He couldn't bare the smell any longer. He considered himself a clean freak. Wearing the same clothes for the past five months was driving him crazy, as long as the clothes were proper, then he was so far having a good day.

Until Frank came forward with his medicine. On instinct, the Doctor tried to back away. Even tried to use his pillow as a shield, until he remembered the secret beneath them, he decided better and gave in to the drug. Frank pushed his head to the side and injected the substance into his neck. It took an instant effect.

The Doctor writhed and squirmed on his bed and the drug burn his mind. His hands instantly came up to his head, griping his jet black hair. Beads of sweat covered his forehead. It wasn't long until he began to scream.

Frank jumped as it was probably the loudest he had ever heard the man scream since they began the medicine. Not wanting to cause a riot with the neighbours, Frank jumped forward and covered the Doctor's mouth. It was hard as the Doctor could not sit still. Frank managed to quiet down his cries of pain until it finished.

The Doctor lay weak and still on his bed, trying to catch his breath. Not noticing Frank hovering over him, but not caring also. Frank moved away from the bed and collected his chair. Taking the bed room key out from his pocket he unlocked the door. But before he managed to open it, he heard a voice croak behind him.

"What…happened?" breathed the Doctor, struggling to sit up on his bed

"Excuse me?" asked Frank, not pleased to hear the Doctor's voice out of command

"What happened…to Aidan?" the Doctor asked

Frank let go of the door knob and turned round to fully face the Doctor "You will not speak unless spoken to boy"

"I need to know! What happened to him?"

"Quiet Aidan or you will be punished" he threatened, but that didn't stop the Doctor

"25 years ago your son died. How? What happened?" The Doctor knew he would be punished for this but he didn't care, he needed to know who he was dealing with

Frank was silent. He put down his chair and slowly walked towards the bed. The Doctor braced himself as Frank leaned on the bed and used his free hand the grab the Doctor's jaw. Bringing him as close as he could to his lips Frank whispered.

"He stopped breathing"

With that, Frank let go, grabbed his chair and left. Leaving the Doctor in utter shock. He didn't know what to think. Who was this man. Did he kill his own son? Did he get away with? His answered with go unanswered unless he did something about it.

The Doctor left it for now and decided to flick through his memories. His hearts stopped. He couldn't remember what his mother looked like. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get an image of her face, her smell the sound of her voice. She was gone. All that he knew what that he had a mother and it wasn't Annie.

The Doctor tried not to cry as he lifted his pillow to show his hidden drawings. At the back his read his reminder to himself. Over and over until it was stuck in his mind

_I AM THE DOCTOR_

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned for more :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

It's almost Christmas. Just a few days to go.

The Doctor was confused. Should he be excited, or upset? It's a family holiday right? Well, where was his family? They're not down stairs. No. They're not his family. He was sure of it, they took him, locked him up, give him medicine. They're not my family. He's got to remember that, got to, got to remember… remember…rem…red. What's red? It's a colour. Obviously. The Doctor has a red crayon; he uses it to draw the lady's hair. Red hair. She had red hair, his friend…Donna

_Teddy's my friend. He keeps me company. Teddy's a funny name. He's a teddy bear called Teddy, isn't that a name a child would give their bear? Too young to imagine. I'm not a child. I'm a…I'm a…I'm different…_

Teddy kept him company. The Doctor learnt to keep him close and hold him tight when he got scared. Whenever he was alone or afraid, when Frank got mad at him or when he had to take his medicine. He hated his medicine. It hurt a lot. Gets inside his brain and hurts it.

He hates Frank. He was mean to him. One night he came home drunk, he went into his room when the Doctor was asleep and got into bed. The Doctor woke up when he started to touch him, touch him in places he didn't want anyone to touch. He forced the Doctor to turn and face him.

In shock, the Doctor tried to push him away, he tried to tell him to stop but he didn't listen. Frank placed his hand inside the Doctor's trousers and began to caress his genitals. The Doctor squirmed in discomfort and begged for him to stop.

He whispered "No, please. Please don't…stop" He was too afraid to shout, too afraid to fight him off. He had been taught to do as he was told and never speak unless spoken to.

Frank didn't listen and continued. This time he took his hand out and used the other to caress the Doctor's wet cheek. He hadn't even noticed he had begun to cry until Frank was wiping away his tears. Frank's head was hovering slightly above the pillow, swaying slowly from his drunken state. His eyes were glassy and he blinked slowly.

"You've got to learn to be a good son"

The Doctor's eye's widened as he didn't have a second to think before Frank covered his mouth, pushed him down against the bed and rolled on top of him. The Doctor's muffled yells fell on deaf ears and remained that way for the rest of the night.

Frank didn't remember what he had done that night. He woke up next to The Doctor and frowned. The Doctor was already awake, he hadn't slept the rest of the night, he was too afraid. When Frank took in what he was waking up to, he simply stared at the Doctor, his eyes were red and bloodshot like an angry cartoon

His silence was what scared him the most. Fear rose up inside him, he knew he might hurt him again even though he didn't do anything wrong. Instead, frank remained silent and got up off the bed and left the room. The Doctor sat on his bed for a while, leaning against the wall. He grabbed Teddy and held him close in case he came back. He didn't.

The Doctor looked under his pillow and began to flick through his drawings. He read the stories, written in his own handwriting. He could barely remember writing some of it. The stories told him he was a Timelord. He wasn't human, he had been kidnapped and was now being forced to be someone he is not.

He read the stories of his so called adventures, his companions and Gallifrey. But he couldn't remember any of it. The last thing he remembers is being on another world, surrounded by books and shadows. Donna was there and Jack, no Jack wasn't there. But he could remember meeting up with Jack, the man who feels weird. Then they went shopping. And then he saw Frank and Mummy. And that's all he can remember up to now.

He had to get more medicine today. But it hurt his brain. It's messing with his head. That's why he can't remember much of his past. He can't remember where he is from, the funny word 'Gallifrey' must have something to do with it. But he can remember his name. His name was kept close to his last remaining memories, tucked away inside, not to be disturbed.

_I AM THE DOCTOR. I AM THE DOCTOR. I AM THE DOCTOR._

He can remember his friends, remember their names and he knew their faces. One had red hair, Donna, and the other was tall and had a weird voice called Jack.

He can remember the blue lady. He drew lots of pictures of her. He can barely hear her in his head. She, along with Teddy comforts him in the dark. She tells him she's his friend and has been for a very long time. He didn't know what she meant by seven hundred years, but at least she's there.

He really wanted to go outside. Frank never let him out, he barely lets him out of his room. He let him out to help mummy decorate the Christmas tree but that was it. He hates him, that's why he never calls him daddy. He didn't know why he called mummy 'mummy', he couldn't remember her real name, but the stories under his pillow told him she wasn't his real mum. Ever since Frank gave him that medicine, he's been forgetting a lot of things. He just knew he didn't belong in this place, in this home. He belongs someplace else, with his friends. Where are they?

* * *

><p>That night he saw the birdy.<p>

He had just snuck down stairs after waking up really early. It was after he found his door had not been locked. Mummy and Frank were still asleep. The sun was just about to rise but outside was still quite dark. He wanted to get out, away from the house. He didn't know where he was going to go but anywhere was better than here.

He tried the front door, but it was locked, no surprise there. The Doctor silently groaned as he looked around for a key, an object, anything to help open the door. Then he thought of something and headed into the kitchen. The back door. It was locked too, but he'd remembered seeing Frank place the key into a drawer during supper after they had put up the Christmas tree. But what drawer? He frantically searched until he found a drawer that was quite wobbly, it held lots of cutlery, scissors, a tin opener and some keys.

He didn't know which one it was so he tried them all. He mentally cried with joy when he found one that fit, before opening the door he placed the rest of the keys back were he found them, but when he opened it again, he pulled to hard causing the drawer to fall from its place and onto the floor. The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat as all the cutlery fell to the floor, creating a loud crash. After that all went silent as the Doctor listened to upstairs. At first he thought they were still sleeping until he heard the floor creek and the sound of running footsteps above him. He ran.

He couldn't help but smile as he breathed in the fresh air. His feet grew instantly cold as they were still bare, but he still ran. He had managed to use the shed in the backyard to host himself up and over the back fence. It was a forest behind the house. All the trees, striped from their leaves that had fallen to the ground, which had turned all the colours of autumn. The leaves cracked as the Doctor ran over them, not stopping until he became out of breath.

He listened, for any sign of someone following him. The forest was silent. The neighbourhood was far behind him. And he was never going back. Then he heard a chirp. The Doctor turned to see what it was.

A small robin sat on a branch just above were the Doctor stood. It took him a second to realise what he was looking at before it came to him and he smiled. He couldn't help it, he hadn't seen anything living apart from his two kidnappers in over six months. He slowly crept towards it, hoping not to frighten it away. It began to whistle, singing a song to the morning sun, until it flew off.

The Doctor still grinned as he watched it fly away. It made him happy, it brought him hope. Hope that he was going to fly away from this place and be free, and he was half way there.

We'll, that's what he thought…

The Doctor stiffened as a strong-arm grabbed him from behind and wrapped itself over his chest. Then another hand came up to his mouth. Only this hand was holding a white cloth. The Doctor knew it wasn't good, he just couldn't remember why. The cloth was pressed hard against his mouth. His muffled protests were silenced. He struggled as much as he could, hoping, begging that he could get free. But he was growing weak, tired even. His eyes grew droopy and began to shut. The despair he felt after being so close to freedom. His eyes shut and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Review time. Tell me what you think. I've finally caught up with the first version. Stay tuned to see what happens next :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor woke up feeling stiff. He could feel the cold floor beneath him. His head felt heavy as he struggled to hold it up. Eventually he managed to open his eyes,adjusting to his environment. His hearts sunk once he realised he was back in the basement once more.

His knees were killing him. His hands had been tied to a low pipe, left to the staircase. Since the pipe was low, his hands were above his head and he was forced to kneel on the hard floor. The cargo shorts he was wearing weren't helping him either.

He tried to think back to what had happened. The realisation hit him like a rock. He had tried to escape out the back. He had thought he had gotten far enough away, but was wrong. He was caught again and he didn't have to guess who by. He can already tell that Frank wasn't going to be to pleased with him. Which was the reason he wasn't back in his bedroom. Which is where he would rather be now.

A chill ran through him. The winter had shaken the temperatures, being in a basement in only shorts and a T-shirt wasn't doing him much good. The Doctor held his breath as the door to the basement opened and he watched a shadowy figure appear at the top. Frank began to walk down the steps towards the basement before finally reaching the bottom.

The Doctor's hearts raced. Frank was carrying a box with him, the contents of it was a mystery. But it couldn't be good.

"I met your mother when I was fifteen. We were at school and she became my only friend. When I was eighteen and she was sixteen. She became pregnant with Aidan. With you. Both our parents were shocked and your mother was thrown out of her house. So she lived with me. After you were born, we got married and got a house. Your mother became a trainee nurse and I joined the police force. We were happy"

Frank sat the box down and began to search through it, never acknowledging the Doctor

"Then when Aidan, you, turned five it was very troublesome. Running around, misbehaving, breaking things. Such a rude and terrible little boy. So I took care of you whilst your mother was hard at work. I taught you how to behave better. To do as you were told, to not speak unless spoken to"

Frank took out a piece of cloth from the box which the Doctor instantly recognised. He sauntered up to the tied up Timelord and gagged him. The Doctor tried to protest but was unable to get a word out before the cloth was stuffed in his mouth and tied behind his head. When he had finished Frank went back to the box in the middle of the room.

"Things were looking up until one day you tried to run away from home. So I punished you, unfortunately I got a bit carried away. You stopped breathing. I tried to bring you back but you wouldn't. Your mother was at work and never found out what had happened. I hid the body and told her you had been taken away by child services. She believed me and using my police skills I got away with it too.

Over the years she never gave up looking for you, became obsessed with it actually. I had to make her agree to move house a few times. Eventually she became too unstable to work. So I took care of her and have been for the last few years, until finally I realised what she needed. She needed her son back. But this time, he would be older, smarter and stronger. That way he would be easier to punish"

The Doctor watched as Frank lifted a long leather belt from the box. Holding it up in the air, the belt swung down to the ground with the buckle at the end. The Doctor's hearts raced and he tried to catch his breath as Frank stepped forward and held the belt before him. Without warning Frank swung the belt around and whipped the Doctor in the side. The buckle whipped round and dug into his ribs causing him to yelp in pain.

"You can't do as you are told, you don't listen to me or your mother. Aidan, you are being a very bad little boy" Frank whipped the belt again, catching the Doctor's upper arm. His skin tore on impact and he began to bleed. Fortunately, in the darkness of the basement, Frank was unable to see the off colour of his blood and continued to ransack the Doctor's defenceless body with blows from his leather belt and hard buckle.

By the end, Frank was out of breath and the Doctor struggled to hold himself up. The pain inflicted on to him was intense, all he wanted to do now was to curl up in a ball and wait for it to pass. Tears dominated his face, along with tiny cuts when the buckle had managed to nip him on his cheeks and forehead.

Next, Frank dropped the belt and went back to the box. Lifting out something that the Doctor couldn't see, it was so tiny in Frank's large hands. It only looked like he had bald up his fists. When he approached the Doctor, he knelt to eye level before opening up his hand. The Doctor looked down and saw a tiny salt shaker. Now in his frame of mind, the Doctor had long forgotten all of his past adventures and times when he had been captured and tortured for information or punishment. His high intelligence on science and the body had already diminished leaving his knowledge very limited to that of a ten-year olds.

So when Frank revealed the tiny salt shaker in his hand, he in fact had no clue about what he intended to do with it.

"Your mother almost had a heart attack the moment she found out that you had run away from home. Of course when I told her that I had brought you back, she was releaved that you hadn't been taken away from us again. Her damaged mind couldn't imagine the thought of you actually running away from her. I promised her that it would never happen again and I am always true to my word"

* * *

><p>Annie sat in the kitchen preparing lunch. She had just finished having a shower and getting dressed. She had made her way down stairs just as she saw her husband carrying a box to the basement door.<p>

"Frank, is my baby okay?" she asked

"He's fine my darling. I will be a while. Have some time to yourself"

Annie nodded, accepting a peck on the cheek from her husband before he went down to the basement to tend to their son. Annie smiled before heading into the kitchen and starting lunch. Once she was finished she headed up to Doctor's room and cleaned it. She changed the bed covers, opened the window to let some fresh air in and picked up his toys and drawings. She picked up teddy and placed him on the pillow. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed the secret notes under the Doctor's pillow.

When that was done, she sprayed the room with air freshener and went down stairs. Since she had the opportunity, she decided to wrap some last-minute presents that she had bought the day before. settling down on the living room floor, she placed all the presants, wrapping paper, tape and scissors before her. She had turned on her radio and began to listen to some classical music. Humming along to orchestra as she wrapped a T-shirt she had bought for Aidan.

She continued to wrap the presants, humming to the music, in her own perfect little world. Then she heard screaming come from below her. Annie flinched and stopped cutting the paper. Holding the scissors before her, she turned to look in the direction of the basement door. Her jaw tightened as the screaming got louder. She knew who it was and who was causing it. Opening and closing the scissors over and over again. She stared dead ahead.

Until eventually she relaxed, sighing loudly. She put the scissors down as if nothing had happened. Screams still continued from below. Annie turned the radio up louder and began to hum once more, continuing with her wrapping.

* * *

><p>Frank shook the salt one more time over the Doctor's body. He had removed his T-shirt using a pocket knife, leaving the Doctor half-naked and vulnerable. Frank had stood above the Doctor and emptied the contents of the salt shaker. Not every grain had landed on it's intended had managed to land onto the Doctor's beaten body and work their way into his cuts, causing him to scream through his gag.<p>

Frank had tried to ignore the screams but he enjoyed every minute of it, he even got annoyed when the salt ran out, he considered stairs to get more but thought better once he remembered there was more in his box of tricks.

Frank dropped the salt shaker as the Doctor continued to cry in agony. When Frank bent down to pick out another punishment, he heard something behind him. The Doctor was trying to speak through his gag, beg even. Frank manged to make out what the man was trying to say and was stunned.

He walked up to the Doctor and pulled out his gag.

"What did you say?"

The Doctor choked out his words, tears flowing from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry daddy" Frank ears perked up at his words before he smiled "I'm sorry daddy, I won't run away again. Please, I'm sorry"

Frank knelt to face him, grasping his chin in his hand, Frank lifted the Doctor's head up to face him. "What's my name?" He asked

The Doctor sniffed before answering "Daddy"

"Yes I am" Frank was loving this moment, he hadn't been called dad for years and he liked it. "And you're not going to do that again are you?" he asked the Doctor, talking to him like a child.

The Doctor shook his head in Frank's hand "No"

"Good boy" Frank stood and walked over to his box. The Doctor's hearts raced but he soon relaxed as he watched Frank pick up his box and walk toward the stairs "You're going to stay down here for a little while longer, just to let that lesson sink in. I feel it won't be long until we are a family again"

Frank walked up the stairs and left the basement, leaving the Doctor on his own. Pain still surged through his body. He hung his head in defeat. He couldn't help it, he wasn't as strong as he use to be. His entire body hurt, his mind was scrambled. It wouldn't be long until his captors got their wish and their son back. He begged for his friends to find him, he couldn't remember their names, but he knew they existed.

Failure welcomed him as he sighed in shame. He sat alone in the basement for quite some time. Repeating his hidden note over and over in his mind.

I AM THE DOCTOR I AM THE DOCTOR I AM THE DOCTOR.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

6am Christmas morning

Frank woke early to get everything ready for his wife who lay asleep beside him. He got a quick shower and got dressed before heading down stairs and into the kitchen. Whilst in there he poured a glass of water and headed down to the basement. Once down there he was greeted by the sight of the Doctor still bound to the low pipe. His head hung depressingly and one would mistake him to be dead if it weren't for his silent breathing.

Frank set the glass down next to him and untied his hands, the Doctor collapsed forward into Franks arms that caught him with ease. The Doctor struggled to open his eyes as Frank removed the gag from his mouth and put the glass of cold water to his lips.

The Doctor greedily accepted the water; it was like heaven in his mouth. The Doctor couldn't help but rest his head on the crook of Frank's arm; he was just so tired and cold. Frank had given him his medicine last night. It had hurt a lot and the Doctor worried if it had done the job, completed the task of erasing his memories, he could no longer remember his friends and the last moments he had with them. He couldn't even remember the day he was forced into a car by Frank and drove to his new home.

Frank allowed him to finish off the whole glass before he helped them man to his feet. Once they were both standing, the Doctor had to use the other for balance; the days spent on his knees did him no good, now he felt like he had no legs at all.

"Merry Christmas Aidan" Frank said to him, a stern look on his face, waiting for a reply

The Doctor got the picture "Merry Christmas daddy"

Frank smiled "We are going to have a very fun day today, but first let's get you cleaned up" Frank lead them both upstairs to the bathroom. He then told the Doctor to be quiet as Annie was still asleep, he then ordered him to take a shower. The Doctor thanked whatever God there was that Frank left him alone to shower in private. He may not have all his memories but he still wants to keep his dignity, even after what Frank has already done to him.

The Doctor showered and changed into the clothes that had been left for him. His arms still hurt from being tied so long but he managed. The Doctor gasped at the damage that had been done to his body as he looked in the mirror. Frank's belt had really cut deep in some areas and would take a while to heal. Unfortunately the Doctor couldn't remember his biology and didn't know that he would not scar.

Frank returned as the Doctor pulled on a striped polo shirt to match his navy shorts, new clothes for his first Christmas.

Frank then sat the Doctor down and pulled out a pair of scissors. The Doctor held his breath as Frank began to cut his hair, it had grown past his ears over the months and his brown roots were starting to show. When he had finished Frank then picked up a razor and shaving foam. It was clear that the Doctor had also forgotten what they were for by the confusion on his face. He stiffened when Frank began to spread the foam over his chin and mouth.

The Doctor tried to avoid any more by turning his head away but that only received him a harsh slap on the back of the head "Be still Aidan, you need a shave" Frank held the Doctor by the roots of his hair as he ran the blade along his cheeks and jaw, removing the Doctor's beard.

Soon enough the Doctor was clean, dressed hair cut and dried and cleanly shaven. He still wore no shoes or socks but he had already gotten use to bare feet by now. Frank brought him back down stairs and into the living room, it was still fairly dark outside so Frank turned on a lamp and the Christmas tree. He then made the Doctor sit on the floor next to the tree and not move. Frank disappeared giving the Doctor a chance to look around, he had only been in the living room once during his time here and that was to help put the tree up.

He noticed that there were more presents under the tree, some with his name on it, well Aidan's name, which the Doctor had begun to answer to, upsetting him every time he did. Frank returned with a large box wrapped in paper with a bow on top. He placed the heavy present on the Doctor's lap and whispered something in his ear. He told him not to move before he went back upstairs to fetch Annie.

The Doctor sat in silence as he waited for him to return. It was obvious now that Frank trusted the Doctor not to run away again, he had beaten his apology and promise out of him already and he didn't want to go through with that again.

Frank led the newly awakened Annie down the stairs, with a cup of tea in her hand she smiled brightly to the feeling of Christmas morning, unaware of the surprise Frank had for her.

"What are you up to Frank?"

"Just go have a look and see what Santa brought you" he replied. Annie giggled before slowly opening the door to the living room. She gasped in surprise once she saw the Doctor by the tree, all clean and perfect and holding a giant present on his lap.

"Oh Aidan!"

"Happy Christmas mummy" The Doctor exclaimed

Annie ran forward and hugged him, pecking him on the cheek multiple times before stroking his hair "Look at you, you're so perfect and in your new clothes"

The Doctor showed her the present which she opened immediately. Both she and the Doctor were surprised when they spotted a tiny puppy inside the box. Annie picked it up and held it close to her chest. The Doctor reached forward and petted it gently on the head. He couldn't hold back the smile that crept on his face as the puppy licked him back.

"It's for you both"

"Oh thank you darling" Annie handed the puppy to the Doctor, which he gratefully accepted. Annie kissed Frank on the lips before turning back to the Doctor "What should we call him?"

The Doctor looked at the tiny white Jack Russell and thought of a name "Santa"

"That's a lovely name" Said Annie "Shall we see what else Santa has left for us?"

For the next hour the trio sat down and opened all the presents under the tree. The Doctor tried to put on his best smile as he received countless presents from Annie and Frank. Most of them were meant for kids, and he knew he wasn't a kid, at least he didn't feel like one. However, he loved his new companion. He played with Santa and enjoyed scratching his tiny brown ears. Now had some company.

"You better take care of that dog Aidan" Frank warned him. The Doctor nodded before resuming his play.

Later they had sat down to eat their Christmas dinner. Annie had cooked the whole thing and one could barely see the surface of the table due to the sheer amount of food, there was certainly going to be left overs. The Doctor didn't want to admit it, but he was actually having good time. He couldn't help it, it was the first time he was having a nice day in six months.

He even laughed out loud when Frank's fork flipped over and the potato on the fork flew into the air and hit frank smack on the face. At first The Doctor tried to hold it in but when Annie began to laugh, he let it all out. Frank eventually joined in so all three were having fun. The Doctor's smile soon faded when Annie placed her hand on his "It's so good to be a family again Aidan. Merry Christmas"

The Doctor blinked, he looked to Frank before looking back "Merry Christmas mummy. Merry Christmas daddy"

* * *

><p>Donna stood in the conference room of the hub sipping her hot chocolate. She looked through the window to the hub below her, seeing Jack punching the computer screen. Jack had decided not to celebrate Christmas much as he was to busy finding the Doctor. They had lost track of him and now he felt useless.<p>

Donna sighed as she hugged herself. Missing her friend on today of all days.

"Merry Christmas Doctor, Where ever you are"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think leave a review :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>2 months later and the snow began to fall. Christmas had been dry the entire way through, once it hit February, snow and ice began to cover to the road and it felt like Christmas all once more.<p>

A fire had been lit in the fireplace and the TV played in the corner. Annie sat on the sofa watching the television; the Doctor lay across the sofa with his head resting on her lap. Annie softly hummed Kookaburra to him as she gently stroked his hair. The Doctor looked at peace as he relaxed to her touch, listening to her humming, he felt content and safe.

The fire lit them both and warmed them up. The Doctor closed his eyes when they became heavy; Annie continued to stroke his hair as she watched him drift off. Fully aware that he was falling asleep she still decided to speak up, selfishly waking him once more. She didn't want him to sleep, she wanted to spend the entire day just watching him play, eat and be her son.

"What would you like to do angel?" she asked

The Doctor opened his eyes and yawned before looking up at her "I don't know mummy"

"Well why don't we do something?"

The Doctor jumped up on the sofa and sat on his knees, a grin from ear to ear "Can we play in the snow!" he exclaimed

Annie laughed at him and leaned her head to the side "Oh baby we can't" she said

The Doctor's face fell "Why not?"

"You know your father and I don't want you going outside" Annie placed a hand on his cheek "What if someone saw you? What if they took you away from us again? I can't go through with that again. Let's just stay inside and have some fun in here"

"Oh, okay" The Doctor spoke solemnly; he bowed his head, disappointed that he could not go outside. He had wanted to play in the snow for a while but he had waited until a good day to ask. He hadn't left the house since Christmas and he had promised his daddy that he wouldn't leave again, but he figured that if he got permission then maybe he would be allowed. Guess he was wrong.

Annie sighed at him "Oh Aidan, don't give me that look. You know all I want if for you to be safe, I hate it when you're not happy"

The Doctor had gotten upset and was almost crying and he tried his best to hold in the tears as he spoke "I just don't understand why I can't go outside" He whimpered "Did I do something wrong?"

Annie sat up straight and pulled him into her arms "No, don't you dare say that. You did nothing wrong Aidan. We just love you so so much. You remember what we told you? How you had been taken away from us, you were gone for so many years" Annie held the Doctor's face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his "We just never want that to happen again, so to keep you safe we keep you inside"

"But mummy, how come I can't remember anything? I don't remember being taken away. Where did I go? What happened?" he cried

Annie used her thumbs to wipe his tears away "None of that matters, what matters is that you are home. I'm not sure if you will ever remember growing up. The people who took you away did something to you and now you've forgotten. But I will tell you everything you need to know. I'll tell you all about the day you were born, your first words, learning how to ride your bike. How we would always play hide and seek in the house during rainy nights. We have fun baby, but we can have so much more fun now"

"Promise?" he asked

Annie smiled before kissing him softly on the head "Promise"

The Doctor smiled at her as she dried his face. She always knew how to make him happy. For a while the Doctor had been confused about why he couldn't remember his past. His mum and dad had told him that his medicine was to help him remember; just recently Frank had changed the dosage after telling him that it was compulsory, when actually it was so he didn't forget anything else. He had already forgotten everything Frank had deemed unnecessary, so all the Doctor can remember is waking up in the basement all those months ago.

The Doctor rested his head on Annie's shoulder and sighed deeply "Why don't you go up to your room and get a game to play" she suggested. The Doctor smiled and jumped up from the sofa, leaving Annie on her own to watch TV. The Doctor ran up the stairs passing pictures that hung on the wall, one including the Doctor, Frank and Annie on Christmas day. It had been taken as their first family photo together. The smile on the Doctor's face was not a fake one as he did in fact have fun the entire day.

The Doctor entered him room and was greeted by Santa who had gotten accustomed to sleeping on the Doctor's bed. The Doctor dived on his bed and allowed Santa to climb over him and lick his face. The Doctor and the tiny white Jack Russell had become the best of friends. They accompanied each other at night along with Teddy.

Whilst Santa lay on the Doctor's stomach, the Doctor reached under his pillow for the collection of notes hidden beneath. Neither Annie nor Frank knew of these papers as the Doctor had decided to keep them a secret, he didn't know why, he just felt like it was the right thing to do. Most of the words on the pages confused him, he couldn't remember writing them. He wasn't even sure if they were about him or someone else, all he knew is that it stated that his current life was a lie and that the one on the pages wasn't. He laughed at it of course until he gotten to the bottom. Every time he read those words, it hurt his head. _I AM THE DOCTOR._ What does it mean?

He never knew. And he was probably never going to find out. He enjoyed looking at all the funny pictures, especially the ones with the blue box. He liked those best. It was just then he remembered that his mother was waiting for him down stairs. He placed the pages back under his pillow and got up off of the bed. He picked up the first game he saw which just so happened to be Pictureka, one of the multiple games he had gotten for Christmas, and then he picked up Santa and went back down stairs.

When he went back into the living room, Frank was there next to Annie. He had been out for most of the day; he had said that he had a job to take care of which the Doctor never really questioned.

Annie was smiling when the Doctor came back in. He placed the board game on the glass coffee table and knelt down in front of the fire, still holding Santa in his arms.

Frank also smiled at him "I see we're about to have a little game night then" The Doctor nodded "Good, I could do with a relaxing night"

"Frank, tell Aidan the good news" said Annie

The Doctor looked at them both with glee. He liked to hear good news, especially because it was good. Frank nodded at his wife before leaning forward towards the Doctor, resting his elbows on his lap. "I went to see a Doctor today and he told me that you don't have to take your medicine any more. You're all better"

The Doctor's face lit up. The joy of no longer having to take the excruciating medicine was overwhelming "Really!"

"Yup. Everything's fine. We can get back to the way things were. What do you think about that?" asked Frank

"I think it's brilliant!" The Doctor cried out, hugging Santa close to his chest. He smiled in pure delight. Unaware of how not so brilliant it was. The medicine had in fact done its job and the Doctor had forgotten his past. His family and friends. His home planet. The TARDIS and his adventures he had with her. His good times and his bad, he had even forgotten his true mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please cuz I love em' lol. Tell me what you think and stay tuned :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews guys , I'm really glad about all the positive responses.**

* * *

><p>It was mid-June. The sun beamed down onto the earth, heating the atmosphere and creating a warm summer's day.<p>

A whole year since the Doctor had been taken and both Annie and Frank had gotten away with it. No one had suspected a thing, not even the neighbours. They had no clue that there was in fact another person living inside the house with the physco couple.

The Doctor, or should I say 'Aidan', was happy to be trapped inside the house. He couldn't remember living any other life and didn't know what he was missing. He thought it was perfectly normal; at least that's what he has been told.

Frank was in the front garden, tending to some weeds. He found it rather relaxing gardening; it was his favourite hobby during the summer. He would even plant new flowers and seeds to help his garden look perfect and flawless. Annie had popped out to the shops to do some shopping; Frank expected that she would be awhile as it was very common for her to get distracted.

Frank pulled up the last of the weeds before standing and stretching his back, he wasn't as young as he used to be. A thirst for water built up inside him, so he set down his tools and went inside. When passing the living room he just about managed to see the Doctor kneeling in front of the Television, watching very intently.

Frank was almost at the kitchen when he realised what he had just saw. He ran back to the living room and looked at the TV screen. On it was a news report; a young woman with short black hair was reading a story.

_"We are all so desperate to find our loved ones, especially those who have disappeared. A man in his mid-thirties has been missing for a full year now and his friends who have searched for him all this time are pleading that he is brought home._

_It is suspected that the man was kidnapped a year ago from the centre of Cardiff in Wales. He had just been out on a shopping trip with his friends when he was jumped from behind and forced into a car. This CCTV footage that had been captured on the night shows exactly what happened"_

Frank watched as a clip played on the screen. It wasn't clear but one could make out two figures and a car to the far left of the screen. The scene carried out exactly how he remembered it.

_"The friends and family of the victim ask to whoever knows the whereabouts of this man to speak now"_ Just then an image of the Doctor appeared and took up the screen. The image was zoomed up on the Doctor's face; he was smiling, wearing his brown suit and trench coat. His hair was its natural colour and he looked so joyful and happy.

The image remained on the screen until the weather appeared, that's when Frank decided to turn off the TV and capture the Doctor's attention.

He looked confused and muddled. It was clear he had recognised the image on the screen as himself and the clogs in his head began to turn.

"I didn't give you permission to watch TV" stated Frank

"Mummy let me watch it before she left" he said

"Well that's enough TV for today, upstairs into your room"

The Doctor slowly turned his head and stared at the blank television screen. He could still see the image of himself dominate the screen. He replayed the CCTV footage in his head. Images appeared along with it. Things he didn't comprehend he'd think about, they just appeared.

"Now Aidan!" yelled Frank. Frank bent forward and grabbed the Doctor's upper arm in a fierce grip. He then pulled him up to his feet and began to drag him out of the living room.

However, the Doctor was too in the moment to do as he was told. Seeing that image sent a rush of adrenaline through him. "No!" The Doctor pulled his arm free and stepped back from Frank.

"What did you just say?" demanded Frank, his teeth glaring and face red.

"My name's not Aidan" The Doctor spoke quietly. The realisation hitting him like a bus "My name is not Aidan"

"Of course it is boy. Now do as you're told or else you'll be going back down to the basement for a punishment" Frank threatened. He tried to grab the Doctor once more but he retreated

"That was me, on the TV. They were talking about me. Why were they saying that I had been kidnapped!" he questioned

"Aidan you were told this already. You had been taken from us and we only got you back a year ago. Those people who have put that report on the news are the ones who took you. They're lying just to get you back"

The Doctor shook his head, questions rushing through his mind "No, the woman on the screen said they were my friends"

"She was lying!"

"**No, you're lying!** You took me. You and mummy! The video on the TV that was you, that was when you took me! You're the liar not them!"

Just then Frank jumped forward and backhanded the Doctor on the face. "You lower you tone before I lower it for you. Get down to the basement now"

* * *

><p>Annie made her way around the corner, five shopping bags in her hands. She hummed to herself as her house came into view. She smiled at the thought of seeing Aidan again. She couldn't wait to show him the surprise she got him.<p>

When she reached the garden the first thing she noticed was the garden. Frank had done a great job with the weeds. It was really starting to look like summer.

Just then she heard a yell come from inside. Annie ran inside and dropped her bags as soon as she got into the hall. She shut the door and ran further into the house.

"Frank! Aidan!"

Annie jumped as she heard her husband's voice reply "Annie, come down to the basement!" Multiple scenarios were running through her mind as she made her way down to the basement. When she reached the bottom she gasped at what she saw.

The Doctor had been taped down to a chair in the centre of the room. Their was also tape over his mouth and Frank was finishing with his legs. Annie ran forward "Frank what are you doing!"

Frank was breathing heavily as if he had just been through a tough struggle "Darling I need to go out for a bit. I won't be long"

"What happened?" she asked in a state of shock

Frank turned back and spoke quietly to her "He's remembering" Annie's eyes widened "I had to tie him down because he was beginning to get violent. Just keep him tied up whilst I get some more of his medicine"

"But you said he didn't need it anymore"

"I know sweety but he remembered something. I don't know how, he wasn't suppose to remember anything but I think something triggered it. Just keep him down here until I get back"

Annie turned to look at her son who was struggling in the chair. He was crying to be let loose. Frank left leaving Annie alone with him. Annie removed the tape from his mouth and he immediately broke down in front of her.

"Mummy!" he cried out

Annie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the head "Ssh it's okay baby it's okay."

"Please mummy, I don't like being tied up" he said

"I Know Aidan but I can't untie you until your father gets back with your medicine?" she pulled away from him

"No mummy I don't want the medicine again!" he burst, tears flowing down his cheeks

Annie held the Doctor face in her hands as he cried "Oh it's ok sweety. It's going to make you all better. I know we said that it had stopped but we might have to start again, just incase" Annie kissed him a few more times "Aidan what happened when I was gone?"

The Doctor sniffed "I don't know. But I was on the TV mummy. The TV said I'm missing"

Annie wasn't sure what he meant what he said but she still did her best do comfort him "No sweetheart, you _were_ missing but then we got you back remember"

"I'm not sure what I remember mummy"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so evil. leave a review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor lay on his bed. The curtains were drawn closed and night had set in, only a lamp lit his room, casting a shadow on the walls.

It had been a month since Frank had put him back on his medicine and it hurt him more than ever before. He had to get use to it all over again. And now he can no longer remember why he had been put back on it.

The news report had triggered something in the back of his mind that he nor Annie or Frank could understand how. None of them knew of his superior biology. Not even the Doctor. Frank had returned from his 'Doctor' and injected him with the liquid. Still tied to the chair the Doctor couldn't curl in on himself when the pain attacked his mind.

All he did was scream as Annie held him. When it was over Frank let him out of the chair, but he was too weak to stand and had to be carried up to his room by Frank. His TV privileges had been taken from him and could only watch it if Annie or Frank was in the room.

That night the Doctor had cried himself to sleep, he couldn't get an explanation out of anyone, why was he back on the medicine? Why was he taking it in the first place? He would never find out.

Over the month, summer had set in and the weather grew hotter. There were still some rainy days which the Doctor would enjoy just looking out his window to watch the rain hit the ground to form puddles on the road. How he yearned to run out and splash in those puddles.

As he lay on his bed he listened to down stairs. Annie and Frank were arguing, it scared him to hear them fight, he just hoped they stay down stairs and leave him on his own.

Just then his bedroom door opened. The Doctor raised his head to see who it was and he smiled. Santa must have also been scared of the fighting and went to seek comfort with the Doctor. The tiny dog jumped on the bed and curled into the Doctor's side. Santa was still pretty small but had more or less grown to his full size.

The Doctor got up and closed his door before climbing back on his bed to join his friend. "I guess you don't like the shouting either" The Doctor gently scratched the dog's ear as he stared at the ceiling

"I hate it too. I hope they'll stop soon or else people won't be able to sleep" he commented

Santa barked at him and the Doctor smiled "No I guess you won't be able to sleep too, but you can stay with me. Maybe we could try to get to sleep together" The Doctor reached over to his desk and picked up his teddy bear "Me, you and Teddy"

Santa replied by reaching forward and nibbling on the bear's ear. The Doctor snatched the bear away and held him to his chest.

"No Santa, that's bad! You can't eat Teddy's ear"

So Santa just crawled forward and began to lick the Doctor's cheek instead. The Doctor laughed as he tried to get away from him, but the tiny dog just bounced around and licked where ever he could.

The Doctor giggled "Stop it Santa I just had a bath"

The dog continued until the Doctor resisted and begun to scratch his tummy to calm him down. When they were both relaxed they lay side by side and listened to down stairs. The arguing had subsided. But there was a loud bang.

The Doctor jumped up and looked out his window. Frank had walked out of the house and was now getting in his car before driving away. The Doctor watched him go before lying back down again.

He curled in on himself with Teddy tucked under his arms and Santa next to his head. The Doctor gently petted the dog as it drifted off the sleep.

"I had a dream last night Santa. It was weird. I was in a forest, but it wasn't like the forest behind our house, because the trees had no leaves and there was white smoke all over the ground, I couldn't see my feet. It was really dark. I got scared because the trees started to crack and fall down. Then I heard a lady's voice, she was talking to me. She said..."

_Do not be afraid little one. I am your friend._

_I am your guide, your companion, your home._

_We are connected in mind and spirit, but your mind is troubled._

_See these trees. See them crack and fall to the earth. Watch as they become dust and ash._

_This forest represents your mind and these trees represent your memories._

_Each fallen tree represents one of your fallen memories. When they hit the ground then that memory has faded._

_There are only so many trees left in the forest little one, because you have only so many memories remaining._

_But in fact, those memories are lies._

"Who are you?"

_I can see through time and space_

_Everything that is or was or will be._

_I am a powerful creation with a mind and heart._

_I am the last of my sisters_

_Born on a planet lost to the stars and will never return_

_I am here to guide you, to acknowledge you, to give you strength_

_You are lost little one. _

_Taken for a purpose that has become your lie._

_You will be found but not yet._

_Wait._

_Listen to hearts, they whisper so listen closely _

_One day this forest will grow again._

_The barks will be strong and the leaves will shine silver_

"Silver?"

_A past memory_

_Not green but silver_

_They will grow again and this forest will rise high_

_The ground will appear and the fog will die._

_You will think upon this moment as a dream_

_Remember this dream little one. It will keep you strong_

_Listen and you will understand_

_Be brave and you will overcome_

_Be patient and you will be found._

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit short but I was in a hurry to type it up. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

October 28th 2014

The Doctor and Frank sat in the living room whilst Annie was in the kitchen making tonight's dinner. The Doctor knelt next to the coffee table drawing with his new crayons. Frank was busy watching a documentary on flowers.

The Doctor stood from the table and sat next to Frank,placing his drawing on his lap. It took him second to remove his line of sight from the TV before looking down at the drawing.

The picture was clearly of the Doctor, Frank and Annie all dressed up for Halloween.

"Nice picture son" he commented before returning back to the documentary

The Doctor blinked before picking up the picture. He then turned it back round to point to Frank. "I-It's you and me and mummy dressed up"

"I can see that" he said engaged to the TV

The Doctor's shoulders fell as he tried to get Frank's attention but failed. All he wanted to do was to make him smile, that's all, but he was too engrossed to the TV to notice.

"Boy's dinner is ready!" called Annie

The Doctor immediately jumped up from the sofa and ran into the kitchen. _Maybe mummy will like my picture_ He thought

Frank followed behind as Annie placed their roast dinner on the dinning table. The Doctor took his seat and so did Frank. Annie came up from behind the Doctor and kissed him on the forehead whilst placing down a boat of gravy. She then retrieved the cutlery before sitting down herself.

Before he tucked in, the Doctor lifted his picture up to show Annie "Look mummy" Frank sighed

"Oh well isn't that lovely" she smiled making the Doctor smile too

"Aidan put your picture away while we are eating" The Doctor's face fell as he placed the picture on his lap

"Yes daddy" The Doctor said as he finally tucked in to his dinner. There was a moment of silence before Annie started making conversation.

"Frank dear, don't you think it's time we put up the decorations?"

"After dinner" he stated

"Good, because I think we've left it rather late this year" she laughed to the Doctor who smiled back at her as he tucked in to his chicken

"I'll have to get them down from the attic first" said Frank, never raising his head from his food

"Oh well then Aidan could help you" she suggested

"No, I'm fine on my own" The Doctor's face fell once more, he would do anything to make Frank proud of him, even if it was just helping him with the decorations.

"Oh, alright then" said Annie, and another silence commenced

It was a longer silence than before until the Doctor built the courage to speak up "Can we dress up this year mummy?"

Suddenly the Doctor felt a very sharp kick to his leg. Frank had kicked him from under the table before giving him a very hard glare. The Doctor couldn't hold in the yelp of pain and so Annie knew too.

He had forgotten not to speak unless spoken to, earning him a swift kick to his shin which will probably bruise later.

Annie didn't question her husband's action and ignored it all together "Well of course we can dear, we can have a lot of fun on Halloween"

"Can we go out trick or treating?" the Doctor asked cheerfully but was answered with the dropping of cutlery

Frank dropped his knife and fork onto his half-finished plate. His hands on either side of the plate, he opened and closed his fingers, fiddling with them as he tried to control his temper. The glare he was giving the Doctor was so chilling even Annie had to stop eating her food.

The Doctor immediately knew he was in trouble and lowered his head. Frank leaned forward never blinking, nostrils flaring. He swallowed the rest of his food which felt like it was taking forever. The Doctor held his breath as his fear for this man was taking control.

He finally spoke, so low and cold. Pronouncing every word slowly and with such precision "What have I told you about asking questions like that?"

The Doctor tried to reply but no one heard him, it was so quiet one would only see his lips move to form a heart breaking 'sorry'

"Time and time again your mother and i have warned you about asking such questions" In a sudden outburst he screamed **"Don't you ever listen!"** Both Annie and the Doctor jumped in their seats, but whilst the Doctor's lower lip began to quiver, Annie went back to her food and blocked out the entire argument, even as her 'son' began to cry.

"Stop asking stupid questions like that when you already know the bloody answers to them!"

The Doctor hiccupped as tears began to flow, but Frank still continued to shout and Annie still continued to ignore it.

Frank raised his hand and started to point his finger in the Doctor's face "I will fucking beat you black and blue the next time you asking something so stupid and remotely pointless do you understand!"

The Doctor nodded profoundly, trying his hardest to contain his weeping "yes"

"Yes What!"

"Yes Daddy, yes yes daddy y-yes" he stammered still staring down at his food, but out of the corner of his eye he managed to see Frank lower his hand and pick up his knife and fork, remaining silent as he went back to his food

The Doctor was stock still as he cried in his seat, the uncontrollable tears falling from his cheeks as fear dominated him. He whimpered and hiccupped unable to finish his meal. Suddenly Frank stood from his seat and leaned over before smacking the Doctor on the back of the head "Stop Fucking Crying!" He grabbed his hair and pulled at his roots "Stop it now!"

Frank only let go of him when the Doctor managed to hold back his tears, however how hard it was due to the pain and fear and still managed it. Frank sat back down in his seat and continued with his meal as did the Doctor.

Just then Santa entered the room and approached the Doctor. The Doctor knew to ignore him in case Frank got angry again. Santa had not yet been fed and must have been quite hungry. Not seconds after Santa had came in, Frank lifted a piece of chicken from his plate which then fell off of his fork and landed on the floor. It all happened so quick.

Santa bolted for the chicken and managed to get to it before Frank did. "You greedy mutt!"

In rage Frank smacked the tiny dog in the face, sending him sprawling on the floor and cry out in pain. The Doctor, having such an affection for the poor thing, stood from his seat "Santa!"

Angrier than before, Frank stood also before backhanding the Doctor on the face. The Doctor also fell back onto the floor, holding his cheek he watched as Frank towered over him but before he could do anything. Santa sprinted forward and took a mouth full of Franks trousers and began to tug on them. The tiny dog was not causing any harm, he was just trying to protect his owner but received a swift kick in the ribs. Santa yelped in pain as he skidded across the room and banged into one of the kitchen cupboards. He managed to get back on his feet and run from the room.

The Doctor looked up at Frank from the ground who was now glaring down at him "Get out of my sight" he demanded

The Doctor didn't wait a second more as he climbed back to his feet and ran upstairs. Once in his bedroom he shut the door and collapsed to the ground. He cried in silence as he drew his knees up to his chest. Just then he heard a soft scuttle next to him, he looked up to see Santa standing next to his bed. The tiny dog had seeked refuge under his bed to hid from the same person the Doctor wished to hide from.

The Doctor called over the little pup and picked him up, inspecting him. He didn't know what he was looking for but he seemed alright. Alright enough to hug him close to his chest. "Thanks for sticking up for me boy" he whispered before softly kissing him on the top of his head

* * *

><p><strong>Review review, tell me what you think and stay tuned :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

"What's going on mummy?" the Doctor asked as Annie blindfolded him

"You'll see my darling" she replied

The Doctor stood in the middle of his bedroom. He had just been down stairs opening all of his presents from Santa Claus. He loved christmas and he could tell that this year was so much better than last. After opening his gifts he had run up stairs to play with them. Annie had also shouted up to him to get dressed in his brand new clothes.

When he did, Annie appeared at his door to have a look at him. "Don't you look precious my little angel"

"Help" the Doctor squeaked as he tried to manoeuvre his head and arms through his new red jumper. The Jumper came with a hood and pockets, he also wore light brown trousers and a white T-shirt underneath his jumper. Annie helped him dress before picking up his shoes and helping him put them on.

The Doctor plopped down on his bed and pulled on his first shoe. However, when Annie came forward to tie it for him he went into a stare. Gazing down at his brand new black converse, images began to appear in his head.

_He always wore converse, didn't he?_

"Aidan, what's the matter Darling?...Aidan"

The Doctor blinked out of his stare and looked at her "Are you okay sweetie?"

The Doctor nodded and proceeded to pull on his other shoe. Annie then pulled him up and placed the blindfold on him "We've got a surprise for you" she announced

"What is it?" asked the Doctor as Annie began to put a woolly hat and scarf on him.

"You'll just have to come downstairs and see"

Annie guided the Doctor out of his room and down the stairs. The Doctor waved his arms around, making sure he wouldn't bump into anything along the way. Annie guided the Doctor into the kitchen where it suddenly got very cold.

Annie removed the blindfold and stood back "Surprise!"

The Doctor blinked. Before him stood Frank and Annie, but something else that confused him. It was the backdoor, it was open. That's why it was so cold.

The Doctor was confused and looked to Annie and Frank for some answers. "Since you've been such a good boy, we've decided that you should be able to go outside the back garden and play in the snow"

The Doctor's face lit up "Really!"

"Yup, and you can take santa with you" said Annie. The Doctor instantly ran towards the open door, fresh air already attack his lungs. Until he was stopped by Frank's arm. The Doctor looked up at Frank in fear.

"You stay where we can see you, understand?" he instructed

The Doctor nodded "It's alright Frank, it's only the back garden. Plus, it's only for today. Understand angel, it's only for today"

Again the Doctor nodded, upset he only had one day of freedom, but seconds later he didn't care. Once he saw the untouched white blanket outside, he rushed towards it and dived down into the cold snow.

Santa followed in pursuit and hopped around the snow, for he aswell as the Doctor had never been outside of the house since he had been brought home. For santa, this was his first adventure.

The Doctor laughed as he picked up handfuls of the frozen rain and tossed it into the air, letting it fall back onto his face. He would walk around so slow just to hear the crunch of his feet crushing the snow. He even made a snow angel and chased Santa around the garden.

At one point he just stood in the center of it all and breathed it in. His first breath of fresh air since last christmas. Just to be able to see the sky made a smile appear on his rosy cheeks.

Frank watched him from the kitchen window, never taking his eyes from him. If he were to make a break for it, he would be ready. But he was positive he wouldn't, he fixed that problem last year.

* * *

><p>Jack stood on the roof looking out into the city lights. In the midst of it all, fireworks danced in the sky as the world celebrated the new year. He had watched the count down with the others but when everything calmed down, he decided to get some air.<p>

From the roof he could see buildings and houses, public parks and the sea. In amongst it all was his best friend. Stolen away from them and still hadn't been found.

Jack blamed himself for what had happened, he had left the Doctor on his own. In that short time he was snatched away, and he should've stopped it. Eighteen months have now passed and he still hadn't found him. What kind of friend does that make him?

Jack had practically dropped all of his work at Torchwood just to dedicate his hours to finding the Doctor. He was determined to bring him home. He would often find himself stuck or at a dead-end. When he took a break it was either on the roof or in the TARDIS. He could feel her pain and sorrow. He could swear that he could hear her cry, missing her owner. Her lights had dimmed because of it and that worried Jack. He would keep her company, but there was only one thing that would truly cheer her up, and he is lost in the world.

"Hot chocolate?"

Jack turned round to see Donna offering him the hot beverage. She too carried a cup whilst sporting a thick blanket to cover her cold body. The temperature had definitely dropped once midnight had hit.

"Thanks babe" he joked, making Donna smile

"Thought I'd find you up here" she breathe in the cold air "It's not a bad view"

Jack didn't answer her, only stared out to the city before him

"We'll find him Jack, I know we will" she said

"Well why haven't we. He's depending on us, and has been for the past year and a half, and we still have no idea where he might be"

"We know he's on Earth and in the UK remember, we constantly check all CCTV footage of airports and boat docks, and if we didn't see him then he's still here. I believed you when you said that you know what you are doing. We both agreed that whoever took him was human, we just don't know their intentions that's all"

"That's what worries me" Said Jack before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"He's still alive and we've got the TARDIS to prove it"

Jack sighed "I know, I just feel useless"

Donna pulled Jack down to sit on the Roof's ledge "Your not useless Jack, if it weren't for you all of us would have given up by now"

"I'm desperate Donna, I can't even find my best friend, even with all the technology we have. I even succumbed to calling the police and making the news report, that didn't do any good either"

"You never know Jack, besides it's better than nothing. Now the world knows he missing, maybe they're still keeping an eye out for him" she said as she finished her hot chocolate "I mean it Jack, we're gonna find him and we're gonna bring him home"

"Thanks Donna. Happy new year" smiled Jack

Donna smiled back at him "Happy new year Jack"

Jack finished his drink before looking out to the city view once more "Happy new year Doctor"

* * *

><p>"Love Kookaburra love, kookaburra oh how life must be"<p>

Annie kissed the sleeping Doctor on his head before tucking him in for the night. "Goodnight my little angel, sleep tight" Annie joined her husband at the door before turning off the bedroom light "Happy new year Aidan"

Annie left leaving Frank to shut the door. But first he stared at the sleeping figure of his fake son, thinking. Then he shut the door and headed for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, hope you enjoyed the update. Please review and stay tuned :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, they really help and I'm really glad that you are all enjoying this story so much. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The Doctor lay on his stomach watching TV. He was immersed in the screen as he watched Spongebob Squarepants, it became his ritual to watch it every morning after his breakfast. As he watched intently, little Santa made his way in after his own morning meal and skipped his way towards his friend. The little dog was within reach of and began to lick the Doctor on his face.<p>

The Doctor recoiled in disgust "Ew Santa, your breath smells like doggy food!"

The dog continued to lick his owner even as he began to roll around on the floor to avoid the dog's mouth. The Doctor began to giggle as the dog climbed over him, jumping on his stomach just to play. The two played for a while until there was a loud bang from upstairs.

Both the Doctor and Santa jumped as they listened. Annie and Frank were arguing again, he didn't know what it was about but it must have been serious. The Doctor drew his knees up to his chest and picked up the little dog, holding him close so as he didn't get scared.

He could hear them moving about in their bedroom but when he heard their door open and slam shut again, he held his breath.

"Don't follow me woman!" yelled Frank

Annie chased after him and he charged down stairs "Frank wait! Where are you going?"

"Out!"

"Out? Out where? Frank please" she begged

Frank stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to her "I just need to go somewhere alright! Just stay here and don't leave the house" he instructed as he made his way to the door. The Doctor could now see the couple through the living room door and he watched intently.

"Why?" asked Annie

Frank snapped back at her "Just do as you're told!" Frank then looked into the living room and saw the Doctor looking back, immediately the Doctor looked away, knowing he would get into trouble for being nosey.

Frank glared at him before looking back at his wife "Give the boy his medicine, and clean this house it smells like fucking dog shit!"

"Yes dear" said Annie lowering her head. With that Frank left, slamming the door behind him. Annie remained in the hallway for a few moments, just staring at her feet. The Doctor watched her, not daring to speak.

Eventually Annie raised her head and looked into the living room. The Doctor frowned when he noticed tears running down her cheeks. She smiled at him and made her way towards him.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, did we scare you?" she asked

The Doctor merely nodded. Annie hunched down next to him and stroked his hair. "I'm sorry sweetie. Me and daddy were just having a little tiff that's all. Are you okay?"

Again the Doctor nodded whilst he stroked Santa's head. Then he lifted his hand and using his finger, he wiped away a single tear from Annie's cheek. He looked at it before looking up at her. Annie smiled down at him before she leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. "You always know how to make me happy"

The Doctor hugged her back, holding tight as she squeezed him. Annie pulled out of the hug "Come on, let's lay down and watch some TV" Annie took the Doctor's hand and guided him to the sofa. The Doctor let go of Santa and the dog ran off. Once there, Annie sat down at the end of the sofa and patted her lap.

The Doctor then lay down on the sofa and rested his head on Annie's lap. Annie sighed happily as her son looked up at her as she caressed his hair. She began to hum to him, a soft tune that she remembered from her childhood.

The Television played in the background, but no one was watching. The Doctor didn't speak as he watched his false mother stroke his hair and face. Gently petting him and playing with his fringe.

He watched as her eyes began to shut, and slowly but surely she drifted off into a gentle slumber. Allowing the Doctor the gently sit up and watch her sleep. Before long he got up from the sofa and switched off the TV before going up to his bedroom to play.

* * *

><p>Frank made his way across the road and down the empty alley way, behind a rundown flat on the outskirts of town. Frank avoided the nasty puddles and rubbish piles that had built up over time. He made his way over to a rusty door covered in graffiti.<p>

He knocked the door three times and waited. The door creaked open revealing a tall sturdy man who looked like he was in dire need of a shower and shave. He stepped aside to allow Frank to pass.

Frank made his way through the empty building that looked to be dominated by rats. Moss grew on the walls and stains littered the ceiling. The floors were numbered with holes that were so huge even the sturdy man at the door could fall through.

He entered a room and was met by a few men packing boxes and labeling them. One of them looked up and smiled at him "Ah my number one customer, how you doing Frank?"

Frank made his way over to the man and stopped at a table stocked with bags of white powders and drugs. "I need my usual Jimmy"

" I could have guessed that, it's been your usual for almost two years now" The stalky man made his way into another room before returning with four jars of the suspicious liquid and a pack of clean needles "So, are you going to tell me why you need this stuff yet or are you just going to be the enigma that you are and give me the money and walk away?" the man laughed

Frank glared at Jimmy before inspecting each jar. Jimmy rolled his eyes at him "Oh come on Frank, you act like you can't trust me"

"You know as well as I do that no one can trust _you_. It's just a precaution" replied Frank

"I know how to handle the stuff, beside you're my only customer for it. Everyone else is too afraid to try it. Those that do says it's fatal" Jimmy stated

Frank frowned at him as he placed the jars and needles in his pockets "Fatal?"

Jimmy sat down on a torn of arm-chair and lit a cigarette "Well yeah, people are saying this drug causes massive swelling in the brain after it practically turns it to mooch. Says the people who use it scream in pain and tear at their skull before they start to bleed through their ears and eyes until eventually, they go brain-dead"

"You didn't tell me this before" scowled Frank

"I was testing. Besides if you say it works, then I don't know what to say to everyone else. That's why I keep asking you who it's for. The guy must be one strong son of a bitch if he's still alive"

Frank said nothing as he thought it over. He reached into his pocket and threw the money for the drugs onto the table "Pleasure doing business with you Frank" said Jimmy as Frank left the room. Frank couldn't get it off his mind as to why the Doctor was the only one who was surviving this drug. Jimmy said it was an update of the older version when he first bought it. He didn't know where to get his answers but as long as the Doctor doesn't die then that's good enough for him. Frank exited the building and was walking down the alley when he bumped into another man.

Frank kept walking whilst the other man just stared at him in disgust. Frank made his way back to his car before driving off to his next stop. The man he bumped into watched him until he drove around the corner. He took out his phone and dialled a number.

"Donna, get up the CCTV footage of the Doctor's kidnapping for when I get back and run a number plate for me, I think I might know where the Doctor is?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this update! Review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned! :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

"_What do you mean you think you know where he is?"_ Donna replied down the phone, panic setting in within the matter of a sentence

"I'm not positive, but I just saw something the triggered my stupid memory" said Jack as he climbed back into the Jeep. "Did Gwen tell you where I was headed?"

"_Yeah she said something about picking up more Retcon, whatever that is"_

"It's a drug that causes the user to forget a controlled amount of memory depending on the dosage" using one hand Jack buckled up and drove off back to the hub "Anyway, do you remember the day the Doctor went missing?"

"_How could I forget?"_ replied Donna

"Do you remember the odd couple who ran up to us when we were shopping?"

"_Oh yeah, the looney woman and her husband, what about them?"_

"I can't believe I didn't remember his face on the CCTV footage, but I think I just ran into the husband. His car matches the one in the footage also. Donna, I think he took the Doctor"

"_We can't be sure"_

"We have to be, when we get a chance we take it and I am not going to let this one slip away"

* * *

><p>Frank drove off from his last stop at the hardware store. He had also managed to pick up a few more pots and plants for the approaching spring. He planned to plant new beds in the back garden and some hedges in the front.<p>

Frank was happily listening to his radio as he was nearing his home when his old police radio turned on and a report came through. After leaving the force he still managed to keep hold of it and would find himself listening in on reports and calls.

Frank listened carefully as a woman's voice patched through to near-by police cars and the officer's response.

"_393 and 456 Copy?"_

"_393 go ahead"_

"_393 we have a report of a 10-27. Proceed with full lights and sirens to 22 Oakwood lane possible hostage crises involving a kidnapped victim"_

"_393 Copy, en route" _

Frank's hearts raced the second he heard his own home address called out on the radio. His rammed his foot on the pedal and sped off towards his house.

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat on his bed looking at the notes from under his pillow. He smiled at the funny pictures of the pepper pots and weird green creatures with the big black eyes.<p>

It had been a few hours since he left Annie down stairs, he could hear that she had woken up and had begun to clean the house on request. The Doctor looked back down at the pages and squinted at the writing. He found it hard to read the words, not that they weren't in English but they he had just forgotten how. Strangely, the only thing he could read were the last words on the page, it must just be from memory.

_I AM THE DOCTOR_

Just then he heard the front door burst open and Frank enter.

"Annie!"

"Frank what's wrong!"

"Pack a bag we have to go. Where's the boy?"

"In his room. What's the matter?"

"I'll explain later just do as you're told!"

Suddenly Frank burst his way into the Doctor's bedroom, he only had time to place the notes into the pocket of his cargo shorts before Frank roughly pulled him to his feet. "Come here!"

Frank trailed him out of his room just as Annie got to the top of the stairs. Frank pointed at here "Pack a bag!"

Annie didn't question him as he dragged the Doctor by the sleeve of his T-shirt. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the Doctor shivered when the cold air hit his bare legs. Frank had left the door wide open when he had entered.

The Doctor was dragged into the living room only to be met by brave little Santa. Who bit into Frank's ankle once he saw what he was doing with his owner. Frank cried out and tried to shake the little dog off but he held tight. Still keeping a grip on the Doctor's shirt Frank managed to free his ankle from Santa's grip before he kicked the little dog in his side.

For the second time, Santa yelped in pain and ran off, right through the open door into the outside world. "No!" yelled the Doctor

Frank pulled the Doctor round to face him and gripped his shirt in both his fist and growled in his face "Fuck up you little shit. Now sit down and stay there!" Frank pushed the Doctor onto the sofa and left the room. The Doctor sniffed before he looked towards the front door, hoping his little friend would return… he didn't.

Frank rushed into the kitchen and ran the tap. He then sorted through the drawers and found his pocket knife. He then emptied the medicine cabinet and filled a bag with pills and tablets. He then grabbed a glass and filled it with water, with his free hand he slipped some powder into the drink and put it aside.

Just then Annie came in and dropped multiple bags filled with clothes onto the floor. "Frank please tell me what is going on!" she cried out

"Give this to Aidan" he handed he the glass of water

She took it and frowned "Why?"

_**"Just give him it!"**_ he screamed. Annie jumped before running into the living room to find the Doctor holding his knees up to his chest and crying. Annie made her way towards him and held him in her arms.

"It's okay darling, everything's going to be fine" she assured him but he cried into her chest

"Santa ran away mummy! Daddy hurt him and now he's never going to come back"

Annie's eyebrows furrowed "It's okay, he'll come back, when he start to miss his best friend" Annie said as he tapped his nose. The Doctor smiled before looking at the glass of water "Here, you father wants you to drink this. It'll help calm your nerves"

"Why is daddy so angry mummy?"

"I'm not sure angel, but drink up"

The Doctor took the glass from her and took a sip. Just then Frank came in and dropped a lot of bags in the centre of the room. He looked up to see the Doctor and Annie watching him. He then pointed towards the Doctor

"Drink it all or I'll throttle you!"

The Doctor did as he was told and drank the entire glass. Annie got up and whispered to Frank, it was too low for the Doctor to hear but it was obvious the Frank had just told her what was wrong as she stared at him in shock.

He then told her something else which really upset her, the Doctor didn't know what it was but she began to cry. Frank then ran out the front door whilst Annie ran back to the Doctor. He engulfed him in a hug and kissed him on the head.

"Mummy? What's wrong? My head feels funny" said the Doctor

Annie kissed him on the forehead once more "I love you so much" The Doctor grew confused and worried "And don't you ever forget that, okay? Don't you ever forget that we love you and we will be reunited again"

"Are we going somewhere?"

Annie didn't answer him and instead just stared at him and smiled. Just then the Doctor began to sway, he head went dizzy and his vision started to blur. Annie panicked as the Doctor started to collapse right in front of her.

"Aidan!"

Frank ran inside and grabbed the rest of the bags. "Frank what's wrong with him?"

"He's fine come on!" Frank ran back outside just as the police sirens became closer. Annie refused to move as the Doctor's eyes slowly close before he blacked out. Annie held him close to her. Shock began to take over. She held the prone figure in her arms and began to sing to him.

Just then several police officers burst through the doors with their guns before them. Annie didn't acknowledge them as they entered. Even as she was dragged away from him, she just stared down at his body.

She was so calm and collect as she spoke to officers as they handcuffed her "That's my son" she smiled "That's my son"

"He was never your son" Annie turned round to look at a woman who had just entered. Her long ginger hair allowed her to stand out from the crowd. "Not ever" said Donna

The police officer dragged Annie away as Donna made her way towards the Doctor who lay unconscious on the floor. One of the police officers checked his pulse "He's fine miss, his pulse is a bit fast though"

"That's alright" she said

"Still, I'll call in the paramedics"

Donna ignored him as Jack entered. "Is he here? Is it him? Is he alright?" Questioned Jack, he had the speed of a coffee maniac.

"He's fine Jack and he's alive" Jack sighed in relief before Donna hugged him. A short celebratory moment as they had just found their friend "I'll watch over him, I think you'll need to sort the police and medics out, I don't want him to end up in hospital"

"Yeah me too. Just one thing"

"Yeah?"

Jack's face fell "Frank got away; we got the wife but he left before we got here. They said they'll keep looking but he got a good head start"

Donna wanted to punched a wall, how much she wanted to punch Frank when she got there was miles high, but for the Doctor's sake, she composed herself

A medic called to her I think he's waking up"

Donna nodded at him and went back to tending the Doctor. Jack left to sort out the police.

When Donna got back to the Doctor, the medics had placed him on a board but had not strapped him in yet. Just as she was making her way towards him, his eyes slowly opened.

_He heard footsteps and men talking. His head hurt, he felt like he was spinning. He was lying on something flat from his head to foot. He began to open his eyes. His vision was blurry until it came clear. A man and a woman were leaning over him. She was applying something to his head, a tissue or a wet cloth._

_He frowned. He grew scared as he looked around the room. Police officers, paramedics, men in suits and carrying cameras surrounded him._

_But he couldn't see her._

_The paramedic noticed that he was awake and called for a woman. His memories began to flood back into his head, he can remember her frantically running about the room grabbing things and packing them, from time to time she would come over, give him hugs and kiss him on the head, tell him she loved him. She told him to stay quiet and to have a drink of water, and then it went black. Now she was gone, he couldn't see her, panic rose up inside him._

_He wanted her to be with him. He was frightened. Another woman came over and knelt beside him on the floor. She smiled._

_"It's ok Doctor. You're safe now"_

_The Doctor stiffened "Who are you?"_

_"Doctor it's me, it's Donna"_

_"Who? Why are you here? Why are you calling me Doctor?"_

_"It's your name" she replied_

_"I want my mummy" The Doctor stood. The paramedics beckoned him to stay down but he refused. He jumped up and began to slowly back up to the corner of the room._

_"Where's my mummy?" The Doctor sounded like a child weeping for his mother for comfort and protection. He wept as he seeked shelter in the corner of the room, away from all the strangers._

_Donna stepped forward "Doctor, she wasn't your mum"_

_"You liar! Where is she?"_

_Two polices officers moved forward. With no intent on hurting or harming the Doctor, they knew what he had been through and didn't want to frighten him. However, Donna beckoned them to stay back allowing her to move forward and gently place her arm over the Doctor's shoulder "It's alright, I'll take you to her" Donna lead him out of the room, into the hall and outside into the fresh air._

_They were in a neighbourhood, surrounded by houses and trees. Neighbours were outside at their doors. Police jeeps stood outside the garden. A woman was being handcuffed and about to be placed in the back of the jeep. The Doctor saw her and ran over._

_"Mummy!"_

_She smiled in the officer's grip. The Doctor ran up and gripped her into a hug._

_In her disadvantage she could not hug back and instead leaned her head on his chest._

_"What's happening mummy? Why are there people in our house?"_

_She drew back from the hug. "I have to go somewhere baby and I'm not going see you for a while okay"_

_Tears formed in the Doctor's eyes "What. Why?"_

_The officer stepped up and gave her a shove indicating that it was time to go. Another man placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and tried to pull him away._

_"I have to go now"_

_"Mum!"_

_"I love you sweetie. You will always be my baby boy!"_

_The door shut and the police jeep drove away. The Doctor was lead to another jeep but it was different. It was huge and black. The windows were tinted and letters were stuck to the bonnet 'TORCHWOOD'. A man opened the back door and beckoned for the Doctor to get in. Once the Doctor had sat down, the door slammed shut. The Doctor leaned close to the window, desperate to see what was going on outside._

_"Hey Doc"_

_A soft American voice called out from behind him, making the Doctor jump and turn to face him. The man smiled, he sat in the front at the wheel, and he wore a long coat and a shirt with braces. His face was kind and his tone was soft._

_"It's me Jack. I'm a friend; I'm taking you back to the hub okay"_

_The Doctor was too frightened to answer. The woman who called herself Donna opened the door next to the Doctor and sat beside him. The Doctor shuffled as far away from as he could and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs._

_"Doctor I'm not going hurt you, I promise"_

_The Doctor looked her up and down. "I want my mummy"_

_Donna simply stared, sighing as she put on her seatbelt and Jack turned on the engine. The Doctor hid his face in his legs not allowing them to see him cry. The jeep finally drove away from the house. The Doctor just didn't realise that after two years with his kidnappers, he was finally free._

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it, two years with the psycho couple...or is it? please review and stay tuned:)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

"Doctor, come on. Let's just go inside and we can talk"

"NO!"

Donna sighed as she tried to reach for the Doctor who sat on the opposite side of the Jeep, forcing himself as far away from her as possible. He had remained silent throughout the entire drive back to the hub. Both Jack and Donna had tried to get him to talk but it was useless, he was scared and confused and just wanted his 'mummy'. He wasn't going to trust some strangers, no matter how much they knew about him because he knew nothing about them.

"Come on sweetheart, it's starting to get dark" said Donna. However, the Doctor just curled in on himself even more "You can't sit in here all day can you?" she questioned him, but he stayed silent and Donna knew why.

She could see his eyes starting to tear up and his eyebrows furrow. Donna's heart ached for him and she desperately wanted to just pull him into her embrace, God knows what he had just gone through over the past two years. But if she wanted to gain his trust, she'd be best to take it slow with him.

Jack had already headed inside to get everything ready for him, they didn't want him to see anything that might scare him, they weren't positive as to why he was behaving like a child or why he couldn't remember them, but they couldn't take any risk and decided to remove anything from the hub that might scare, hurt or endanger him.

Donna looked over her shoulder to see jack running towards her "Everything's ready, you can bring him in now"

"Don't you think I've tried?" Donna noted. Jack frowned before looking inside the jeep to see the Doctor glaring back at him from the other door.

"Ah" realised Jack who then tried to think of then next course of action. Before long Jack's face lit up and he took Donna's place "Hey in there, how are you doing?" Jack tone was gentle, as if he were actually talking to a child.

The Doctor however couldn't care less "I want to go home!"

Jack decided that the best way to do things at the moment was to get inside the Doctor's head, study his current behaviour and use it to their advantage. "I know that mate, I saw your home, it was very nice wasn't it Donna?"

Donna frowned before she eventually caught on to Jack's plan "Yes, yes it was. Very nice"

"And I bet you had a bedroom all to yourself, didn't you?" asked Jack

The Doctor lifted his head ever so slightly to listen to the strangers comments about his home. When the man asked him about his bedroom, he couldn't help but nod his head.

"And did you have lots of toys?"

The Doctor slowly nodded his head again; _he did have lots of toys didn't he?_ He asked himself, all chuffed with the answer.

Jack had slowly managed to sit down on the car seat, he was only a short distance from the Doctor but luckily the Timelord hadn't cried out when Jack got closer, like he had the first time. "Yeah, I had lots of toys when I was young too. I also loved to eat lots of sweets and chocolate, how about you?"

A tiny crack of a smile rose at the corner of the Doctor's lips before he nodded "What's your favourite?" asked Jack

The Doctor thought for a moment before he spoke up "Chocolate" it was more like a whisper but loud enough for Jack to hear before he smiled at him.

"Yeah I love chocolate. I bet I have some chocolate inside if you would like some?" Jack reached out his hand for the Doctor to take but instead the Doctor recoiled away from him.

"You sound like a kidnapper" snapped Donna. Jack sighed at her comment before trying again. Just then he remembered something, something from a while back.

"Your name's Aidan right?" asked Jack.

The Doctor looked up at him, surprised the stranger knew his name "Yes, how did you know?"

Jack smiled "Magic!" The Doctor remained silent but he was still shocked that this man knew his name, unless someone told him. "And if you come inside Aidan, I can show you something really magical, what do you say?" Once more, Jack reached his hand out, hoping the Doctor would take it this time.

The Doctor blinked at him, his mind racing. He was still scared about this whole situation and all he wanted was his mummy, but he also wanted to see the magical surprise. And so the Doctor slowly reached his hand out and took hold of Jack's hand. Jack smiled at him before gently guiding him out of the jeep. Donna stepped back allowing both men some room.

The Doctor shivered as the cold air hit him. His cargo shorts and T-shirt weren't much of a blanket against the freezing cold and nor was not wearing any shoes or socks. "The quicker we get you inside the quicker we can get warmed up. How does a hot chocolate sound?"

The Doctor nodded as he was lead towards the hub.

Upon arriving the Doctor was looking left, right and centre, like any amazed child would. They reached the tourist information desk before Jack unlocked the secret entrance. The Doctor stared in amazement as the door opened up to reveal a long tunnel, which he had no interested going down.

As Jack took his hand once more and began to lead him down it, the Doctor dug his heels into the ground, urging Jack in the opposite direction. Jack tried his best to reassure the scared Gallifreyan to go down the tunnel, but it was just too dark and too long to venture down.

So Donna took out her phone and switched on the torch, it was bright enough to light up the walls and floor and bright enough to encourage the Doctor to walk down, but only if he could hold the phone. Once they reached the giant clog, the Doctor jumped back as it started to slide away, revealing the hub behind it.

The Doctor stared in disbelief at the sight before him. Jack smiled at him, realising that this must be how the Doctor feels when people see the TARDIS for the first time. The hub was something to be proud of and Jack was willing to share it with anyone he considered as close friends.

"Welcome to the hub, or as you might like to call it, my secret den" said jack.

The Doctor mouthed wow as he gazed around the hug underground Torchwood. From the computers, to the staircase, from the office upstairs to the tiny coffee and tea stand in the corner. He tilted his head back as he gawked up at the very tall structure in the centre of it all and that was when he noticed the flying creature in the air.

The Doctor pointed to it "There's a bird?"

Donna's eye widened at the thought of the Doctor getting freaked out at the thought of a giant pterodactyl swooping down and eating him. Jack got the message "Umm, yes let's say that, its a bird, let's just leave it alone and he'll leave us alone, okay Doc- ah Aidan?" Correcting himself.

The Doctor nodded, still staring above him.

"Would you still like that hot chocolate Aidan?" asked Donna. The Doctor looked at her "I can even put in some marshmallows" she teased, to which the Doctor grinned and vigorously nodded his head.

Donna left to make them some hot chocolate. Jack watched her leave until he realised the something had caught the Doctor's eye. Jack looked in the same direction and immediately knew what it was.

"Come see" he said and led the way. The Doctor hesitated at first before he followed Jack across the hub. When they arrived, the Doctor's hearts sped up as he eyed a giant blue box. Jack watched him closely as the Doctor moved closer to the TARDIS. The Doctor's mouth hung agape as he studied every detail of the wooden police box until his head hurt.

The Doctor was then about to reach a hand out until he stopped and stood back. Jack frowned "What's the matter?" The Doctor didn't answer but instead began to reach into his pocket and pulled out a handful of pages. He remembered putting them in there before Frank had dragged him out of his room.

The Doctor unfolded the pages to show notes and drawings. He then shifted through it all until he came to a certain page that caught his eye. On the page were numerous drawings of the exact same blue box.

Jack watched as the Doctor continuously looked from the page to the TARDIS. Clearly confused. Jack stepped forward just enough to see what was on the page, that's when he realised the Doctor must have drew it before he forgotten.

He looked up at him "She's called the TARDIS" The Doctor looked at Jack, total confusion was written all over his face. "Did you draw these?" Jack pointed to the drawings, but the Doctor shrugged. He didn't even know if he drew them or not, but it was clear to jack that he did.

"Can I see the rest" Jack reached out, but the Doctor had other ideas and snatched the pages away from him before folding them up and placing them back in his pocket.

Jack sighed "You can trust me…Aidan. We're not going to hurt you, we're your friends okay. We are just trying to take care of you and help you remember"

"You took me before" said the Doctor

Jack frowned "What?"

"That's what mummy told me. That you took me the first time, you made me forget. You took me away from my mummy and daddy and now you're going to do it again" the Doctor cried

Jack panicked "No no no, we would never steal you away, I promise. We're the good guys remember? Me and Donna are going to help you remember what happened okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain everything later alright?" The Doctor nodded and Jack smiled before he looked at the TARDIS "Would you like to go inside?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think? Stay tuned :)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Donna easily managed to balance three cups of steaming hot chocolate on a plate. One of which was stacked high with marshmallows and with an added straw, just for childish decoration. She made her way out of the kitchen and down the long set of stairs towards the ground floor of the hub.

Once there, her shoulders fell when she noticed that it was empty. She searched around until she noticed that one of the doors to the TARDIS was slightly ajar, and with a smile she made her ways towards the blue box and entered.

With its usual creek, the door opened allowing Donna to enter and shut it behind her. She was immediately greeted by the Doctor with his back to her. Donna froze, confused as to why the Timelord was motionless before her. Then she noticed Jack standing next to the console, his arms were folded across his chest and he held the biggest smirk on his face. Donna made her way round the Doctor to see his face and that's when she realised.

The Doctor had forgotten everything, including the TARDIS. Even though it was upsetting that he no longer had any memories, Donna couldn't help but grin once she saw the Doctor gawking up at his own ship.

Upon entering, the Doctor had frozen on the spot, if he were holding something it would have slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground due to shock.

"This is the TARDIS" Said Jack as he made his way up to the console "Do you like her?"

However, in the Doctor's state of mind, he grew a tad scared at the vast size of the bigger on the inside box and so began to slowly walk backwards towards the door.

Jack was about to stop him when he suddenly felt the TARDIS get there first. She hummed and sent a warm breeze of air towards the Doctor. The Doctor closed his eyes as the air hit him sending his hair blowing in the gust. When he opened them again, he had stopped moving back to the door and instead stood stalk still as he stared up at the magnificent machinery.

"Hello" he spoke softly

Jack frowned as he watched closely until he understood what was going on. He just couldn't hear it.

_Hello my little one_

The Doctor still refused to move any closer, but that didn't mean he wouldn't listen

_Do you know who I am?_

The Doctor shook his headed

_Think back, to not so long ago. You had a dream, a strange dream of a falling forest. The leaves fell and the fog rose and you heard a voice._

This time the Doctor nodded, still staring up at the console. Just then Donna entered with the Hot chocolate, but he hadn't noticed as he was too busy with the strange voice in his head.

_That was me, I am connected to you and you are connected to me. Our connection was starting to break and you were too far away for me to directly communicate with you. However, I was able to infiltrate your mind and create a dream allowing me to speak with you. _

_I promised you that you would be found and so you were_

"But I wasn't lost" he said. Both Jack and Donna couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but they could get a clear picture of what it was about.

_Your mind is trouble little one. Memories are lost and must be restored. And I will help you. And so will your friends._

"I don't understand. I just want to go home"

_You will, in time. Time is your companion; however patience is your enemy. You must learn to overcome impatience In order to gain understanding of your situation. Stay with me and you will remember what has been forgotten and recover from what has been a truly awful adventure_

"Adventure?"

_Hmm one of your favourite words in your vocabulary. Before I tell you more, you must rest. Trust your friends little one and they will help. It will be a long while until you are fully recovered, but it will be worth it._

The Doctor's mind went silent and he listened for a while longer, but he heard nothing else. Just then Jack approached him.

"Hey buddy. How you feeling?" The Doctor acknowledged him before he looked back up to the console "She's pretty cool huh?" The Doctor nodded

"What should we do now?" asked Donna

"I'd like to go to the med-bay, use the TARDIS to run a full scan on him just to see what's going on inside his mind. See what's caused his memory loss" said Jack

Jack led the way towards the TARDIS med bay with the Doctor and Donna in tow. The Doctor was still looking around him, fascinated by his surroundings. Donna held his hand as she held her drink in the other. It helped when both the Doctor and Jack took their drinks from her and were drink them along the way.

Thankfully it didn't take long as the TARDIS moved the med bay closer to them; she also set up a bed, a scanner and opened multiple drawers and cupboards for Jack to take out necessary items.

"Why don't you climb up onto that bed Doct- ah I mean Aidan, and make yourself comfortable" Jack shook his head still not managing this new name business, but if it was what the Doctor would answer to then he was just going to have to get use to it.

However when Donna was leading The Doctor to the bed and Jack was making his way over to one of the opened drawers, the Doctor spoke up "Am I getting my medicine?"

Jack froze and spun round to face him "What?"

"My medicine, daddy said I was supposed to get it today, but mummy fell asleep so I went to play in my bedroom and-" the Doctor was interrupted by Jack who stormed over to him

"Woah woah woah, what did you say about some medicine? What medicine?"

"I don't k-know, it was just my medicine" Jack was already beginning to scare the Doctor and unfortunately he didn't notice, only Donna tried to but in, but jack ignored her.

"What was it for!" Said Jack

And immediately the Doctor started to tear up "T-to make m-me better"

"What!" yelled Jack

But it was Donna's turn "Jack stop it your scaring him!"

Jack froze once he heard Donna's remark, he looked at the Doctor and the moment he saw the tears falling down his face, his heart sunk. "Oh Aidan I'm sorry" Jack pulled the Doctor into a hug however the Doctor wanted to be as far away from him as possible and struggled out of Jack's grip.

Jack let go of him and watched as he retreated behind Donna. "It's alright sweetheart, we're just worried about you" Donna turned to him.

"I'm sorry Aidan, you scared me" Said Jack

Donna looked to jack over her shoulder "Jack, why don't you fish everything we need from the cabinets?"

Jack nodded "Sure" He turned to get everything ready for the scan whilst Donna led the Doctor back to the bed. At first the Doctor was reluctant to move until he was gently coaxed to sit on the edge of the medical bed.

"Aidan" said Donna

The Doctor acknowledged her, dismissing the fact that Jack was behind him now.

"What was this medicine anyway? Just so that we know in case you need some more" said Donna. She held the Doctor's hand, gently proving she was trustworthy to the Timelord.

"It was to make me feel better" he replied. Jack listened in just in case

"Were you sick?" Donna asked

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. I didn't feel sick, but Daddy said that mummies and daddies know when their kid is sick and that I was too. So they gave me a medicine to make me feel better"

Donna frowned "Do you know what the medicine was called?"

The Doctor shook his head. Donna hung her head in disappear

"I hated it"

Donna looked up at the Doctor who was now staring at the ground, fiddling with his fingers.

"How come sweetheart?"

The Doctor sniffed "It hurt a lot. When daddy put the pointy needle in me with the medicine, my head hurt every time, I hated it"

Suddenly a crash came from them as jack had just dropped a lot of equipment upon hearing the Doctor's words. He then made his way over to the bed, causing the Doctor to climb on the bed and lean towards Donna.

"He used a needle to give you the medicine?"

The Doctor looked at Donna who smiled at him; he turned back to jack and nodded.

"Aidan can you remember what your medicine looked like?" Said jack, keeping his temper under control

"I-I don't know, It l-looked like water in a bottle" the Doctor answered

"Alright" Jack gave a stern look before going back to the equipment now sprawled out among the floor. Donna squeezed the Doctor's hand before picking up his hot chocolate which he had set down

"Why don't you finish off your drink and I'll just go have a word with Jack" The nodded before she left to speak with Jack. She knew he knew something.

"What's wrong?" she asked

Jack was picking up some strange device and set it down on the counter before turning to Donna "He said he was injected with a clear liquid that caused pain. I'm near sure that this strange liquid is the cause of his memory loss and I also think I know what it is"

"You do? What?"

"Recton X" he answered

"What's that?" said Donna, worry engulfing her

"It's a new type of drug that is a higher level to the normal Retcon that I like to use. Except it's dangerous. My Recton is taken via pill, but this is a liquid drug that makes the user forget a lot more than just the usual few hours"

Donna frowned "Who would want to forget a few hours of their life?"

"Sometimes it's not by choice. Except, this 'Retcon X' is illegal, if administered constantly then it attacks the brain and causes damage to the memories, making the user forget their entire lives, before they die"

"Excuse me, what do you mean die!" yelled Donna, causing the Doctor to jump on the other side of the room

"It's alright, I don't think it will kill _him_, his biology is too strong. But with humans, the pain the drug caused is too much and literally stops all brain function before they die. That's why it was made illegal. Obviously Frank was able to get a supplier and I think I know who it is"

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned :)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Donna watched the Doctor as he watched Jack empty storage from a small room. Jack had decided that this was going to be a long-term stay and that the Doctor was going to need a bedroom. Donna could sleep in her bedroom on the TARDIS but the Doctor couldn't as it was too dangerous for him, even if it were his own ship, no one could tell what he might get up to in his state of mind.

When you dealing with a child everyone knows to keep an eye on them as they can get bored, which would lead to them getting very investigative. That would describe the Doctor in his normal mind state, but at the moment it could get worse.

The Doctor jumped every time Jack threw an object from the room and it crashed onto the floor. According to Jack, the room had been used for storage, but time had passed and now the storage was unneeded and useless. So after some spring-cleaning, he could put in a bed, a desk, a TV and vuala! Temporary bedroom.

It had already been a day since they brought the Doctor back. He had slept on the couch even though Jack offered him his bed, once the Doctor saw that he had to climb down into a hole just to get to the bed, he ran away. Donna found him hiding behind the TARDIS, whilst Jack put a pillow and a blanket on the couch for him.

Both Jack and Donna didn't deny it when they both heard the Doctor crying in the middle of the night, this was clearly more harder for him than it was for them. They had practically dragged him from the only people he could remember, even though they were fake and could have treated his wrongly, he didn't know any different, and that's what made it even more sad.

The next day Jack had watched as Donna produced the Doctor's borne pinstriped suit to him, asking if he wanted to wear it. The Doctor merly shook his head and opted to wear his clothes from the day before. At least she managed to convince him to wear some shoes and socks, seeing him in his converse brought a little light to perspective.

Donna laughed into herself as she watched the Doctor kick his legs back and forth as he sat on the table intently watching Jack heave a large safe from the room. She made her way over to him and sat down next to him.

"I bet we could get Jack to buy some paints and let you paints your room whatever way you want" she said

The Doctor looked at her and frowned "Wouldn't you like it white?"

"It's a little boring don't you think?" she asked him

The Doctor looked back to Jack "My bedroom was white" referring back to his bedroom back in Oakwood

"Did you like it?"

The Doctor shrugged "I asked daddy if I could paint it blue, but he said no" Donna gently rubbed the Doctor's shoulder

"Is blue your favourite colour?" she asked. He nodded before he looked down. He looked so sad, Donna moved closer to him "Hey, what's wrong?"

The Doctor sniffed his voice cracking as he spoke "I miss my mummy, I just want to go home" The Doctor broke down in front of Donna who immediately pulled him into her embrace.

"Ssh, it's alright sweetheart, we'll sort everything out, I promise" Donna began to rock back and forth as the Doctor clung to her, soaking her shirt with his tears.

Just then, Jack came out from the room. His braces were off and sleeves rolled up. He looked exhausted from all the work, as soon as he lay his eyes on the Doctor and Donna, his energy came back.

Jack picked up his coat and headed for the exit "I'll be back in a few hours"

Donna looked up at him "Where are you going?"

Jack continued to walk without looking back at her "On a job"

* * *

><p>Jack made his way back down the alleyway he had found himself on just yesterday. He walked up to the rusty door and banged on it. The sturdy man from before answered it and nodded his head at Jack<p>

"Alright there Harkness, what has you back again?"

"I need to see Jimmy"

The man allowed Jack to enter and closed the door behind him. Jack knew the way and so stormed ahead of the man who didn't think of it anything serious and went off into another room.

When Jack arrived at the door, he took out his gun and kicked it open. When he entered and man scrambled to his feet as did Jimmy who had been lounging on his armchair. Another man remained in his seat as he was too high off his head to move.

"Harkness, what the fuck!"

"Frank! Frank Grant, do you know him?" Jack leveled his gun and strode towards Jimmy

Jimmy started to panic "F-frank, yeah, he's a customer"

"What does he buy?" Jimmy struggled to answer with a gun pointed to his face "What does he buy!"

Just then the other dealer who stood on the other side of the room, made a grab for his gun, however Jack could see him out of the corner of his eye and smoothly spun his gun around and shot the man in the leg, without taking his eye off of Jimmy.

Jimmy jumped, holding his hands in the air, he may be a drug dealer, but he didn't have the balls of one. "A drug, j-just one drug every time"

"Recton X?" asked Jack

Jimmy nodded "Yeah, yeah that's it"

"Why did you sell him it?" asked Jack sternly

Jimmy looked to his friend now lying on the floor in agony. Jack was losing his patience and stormed forward, using his forearm he push jimmy back against the wall and forcing his arm underneath his chin.

"Why!"

"It's all he wanted! I stopped selling it after I found out it was fatal, but Frank insisted on it. Said he'd pay more than my usual price"

"How long have you been selling it to him?"

"I don't know, maybe a year and half now. He told me it worked for him, nothing bad happened except a sore migraine"

"You didn't know who he was using it on" Said Jack

"At first I thought he was going to use it on himself, some sort of suicide attempt, but when he came back two weeks later looking for more, I figured there was something else going on"

Jack sneered "Do you know where he is?"

"Ah, not right now" Said Jimmy sarcastically. Jack placed the gun to Jimmy's temple which really got his knees shaking "No wait I swear! I don't know where he is now, but he can't be far. He came back last night and stole most of my money and some stock. Waving a gun around like you are now. It wasn't till later I found out his wife had been arrested and he was wanted for kidnapping"

Jack thought for a moment "Did he say anything to you?"

"Nothing in particular, he was in a pretty fucked up state of rage though. Kept ranting about the police and his wife. kept calling her a stupid bitch and someone else a 'little bastard', I didn't know who it was but he was pretty pissed"

"Is that it?" said Jack. Jimmy paused before remembering something

"He said something else before he left. I didn't know what he meant until I figured it had something to do with whoever he was given the drugs to"

"What?"

Jimmy swallowed, finding it hard with Jack's arm in the way. Jack pushed his gun deeper into his temple until he answered "He said 'He is not going to remember, not on my watch"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, leave a review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned :)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

A few days had passed since Jack had returned from his unexpected outing. The moment he arrived back in the hub he instructed Ianto to go out and buy new and updated equipment for the security system. He then checked that the lockdown system was still working perfectly and that no one could get in or out without his permission. He then demanded for the Doctor to wear a tracker bracelet to track his every move. However, the Doctor didn't fancy wearing a metal bracelet constantly on his wrist and instead tore it off and threw it against the wall.

Jack was about to tell him off when Donna jumped in. "Jack, don't you think you over thinking all of this?"

"Of course not, this is perfectly necessary in case of any future attacks. I just want to be sure that my hub is safe and secure"

"What, for the Doctor's sake?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips

"Of course for his sake!" Jack sighed "Look, I've been told that Frank isn't too happy with all of this. I think he might believe that the Doctor is the only witness to his wife's trial and will send her to Jail, him too if he's caught. I'm just making sure he's not getting anywhere near him okay?"

Donna's eye widened at the realisation of the situation. She looked at the Doctor who was playing with his shoe laces, not paying anyone any attention. Donna nodded allowing Jack to continue with his work but decided to leave the tracker bracelet for another day. She would rather Jack update his security and not pay no attention to it at all. She didn't want any harm to come to her friend either and would do anything to ensure that he stay protected.

So as the days went on. Jack finished the Doctor's bedroom and bought some paint for him to paint the wall, which the Doctor was very excited about. Jack covered his bed, drawers and the floor with sheets allowing the Doctor to just go nuts with the paint and do whatever he felt like doing. Jack just wanted him to be happy and seeing that smile appear on his face when he handed him the paint brush, was a very shining moment.

Donna and Jack left the Doctor to it and decided to have a cup of tea and a chat. Jack set Donna's tea in front of her before sitting down himself.

"We really need to start the Doctor's recovery progress or else it's just going to be a really slow path until he does recover"

"The drug would be out of his system by now. Nothing else should be stopping his brain from remembering everything"

"Then why isn't he remembering?" asked Donna, clearly desperate

"He is Donna. The thing is, with the Recton drug is that it permanently rids the user of their memory. However, with the Doctor I believe that his Timelord brain can manipulate the drug and rid it from his system completely, allowing his brain to remember everything he's forgotten, the only thing is is that I don't know how long it will take"

"Not too long I hope" Said Donna

"Me too, but the thing is Donna, the Doctor has to try and remember nine hundred years of his life. It might in fact take a while"

Donna sighed and sipped her tea "Well then we just need to give him a little boost"

Jack nodded "Exactly" He then reached out and placed a hand on Donna's and smiled "We'll bring him back, I promise"

Donna squeezed his hand back "I know. I just wish it wouldn't take so long"

"It won't if we work hard. I promise to dedicate all of my time to him. I'm going to make sure that he is happy and has a whole lot of fun whilst trying to remember who he truly is" Said Jack

Donna smiled at him before finishing her tea and setting it in the sink. Suddenly Ianto came running in and looked at the both of them "Umm, you better come see this"

Donna and Jack shared a looked of panic before bolting from the room and followed Ianto down stairs to the Doctor's bedroom. Donna didn't know we she was going to find, but knowing her luck, it probably wasn't going to be good.

Ianto moved out of the way allowing Jack and Donna to enter the room first, but was they saw stunned them. The Doctor was standing on his bed happily painting his wall. But it's what he was painting that shocked all three of them.

Both of them slowly entered the room and looked around them. How could he have possibly done all of this in the amount of time it took to drink a cup of tea? He wasn't finished but my god it was amazing.

The walls were smothered in orange paint whereas the lower wall was gradually smoothed in a deep red. Trees lined the walls, supporting a dark bark and shining silver leaves. On the three walls he had so far painted, each one had a bright yellow sun shining down on the room. It looked to be down by Divinci himself, not a mentally damaged alien.

The Doctor still hadn't noticed that they had just walked in; he was using his bed to get to the top of the wall and finished a large tree that dominated the main wall. Donna looked down beside her and saw one of the Doctor's note pages that everyone knew he kept hidden and rather not want anyone looking at them. On the page was a drawing of everything that was now on the bedroom walls.

"Gallifrey" spoke Jack

Just then the Doctor spun round almost smudging the wall and dropping the paint brush in the process. He looked at Jack, Donna and Ianto with utter confusing on his face, obviously waiting for one of them to speak first.

"We didn't mean to scare you" Said Jack

The Doctor said nothing; instead he looked at Donna who was holding his sheet of notes. "Hey!"

Donna instantly dropped the page "Sorry, we just came to see how you were doing"

"And we _are_ shocked" Commented Jack

The Doctor's shoulders fell and his face was a picture of disappointment "Y-you don't like it?"

Jack stepped forward "Now I didn't that did I. What I meant to say was that I am very impressed, you sir have are one heck of an artist"

The Doctor's face burst into a grin. The praise he was receiving was new to him and he certainly liked it. Donna stepped forward still gazing around her "Aidan, this is amazing! How did you do it in such short time?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulder "I don't know" Truly speaking like a child, he was clearly dumbfounded himself that he was able to paint the walls so quickly, isn't it normal for anyone to be able to paint so fast? Unless everybody else is just so slow.

Jack then thought seriously "Have you seen this before Aidan?"

The Doctor shook his head and Jack frowned. The Doctor thought for a moment "Well, I had seen it in my head, so I drew a picture of it" He pointed to the note page. "I really like it so I wanted to paint in on my walls. Is that okay?" he asked quietly

Jack grinned at him "Of course it's okay. I'm really proud of what you've done here. Well done mate"

The Doctor couldn't help but grin from ear to hear. He had never received so much praise for something like this; even his mum and dad never praised him on this level.

"Why don't you finish up and we'll have some tea" said Donna

The Doctor nodded "Okay! I just need to finish one more wall" The Doctor jumped back on the bed and continued painting the tree. Donna and Jack watched him for a while longer before leaving him to it.

"What's Gallifrey?" asked Ianto, one Jack closed the door

"It's his home planet" Jack walked away before continuing "It was destroyed in a war"

"But I thought he'd forgotten everything?" asked Ianto

Donna shocked her head "No he hasn't, he's remembering" Donna smiled

"The Doctor jotted down a whole bunch of notes about his life before he forgot it all, that drawing of Gallifrey was one of them. They're defiantly helping him but he needs more" said Jack

"But what?" asked Donna

Jack thought, scratching his head until he got an idea "We need to take a trip into the TARDIS"


	25. Chapter 25

The next day, Donna, Jack and the Doctor all piled in to a lift and waited for the doors to close and ascend.

"I didn't know the TARDIS had an attic" said Donna, dumbfounded when she was first told by Jack not five minutes ago

"Well she's big enough. Besides, the attic can't be the weirdest room this ship has in store" Jack replied

Donna shrugged "True, I just can't get over the fact that the TARDIS has an attic, and a lift!" she commented "What are you hoping to find?"

"When I use to travel with the Doctor and Rose, he told me about the attic, said he uses it to keep storage of items from his past. The TARDIS looked after it all so it wouldn't get damaged. Most of the stuff he keeps up there are from past travels and adventures, things he's collected. Other things are from Gallifrey, his childhood"

Donna looked at the Doctor who was intently watching the dial at the top of lift rise. She smiled at him "It'll help him remember?"

"It's got to, we need to start somewhere don't we?" said Jack

Donna nodded just as the lift dinged and the doors slid open. Jack stepped out first followed by Donna, however the Doctor needed some coaxing before he managed to step out into the vast room.

The attic was about the size of three arenas. From where they stood it looked to be a giant warehouse stocked high with mountains of collectables and unwanted junk. Wooden crates were piled high around the edges of the room, if one could see the edges. From one end to the other, thirty tiered shelves lined the room carrying multiple objects, items and bits and bobs here and there. The shelves reached to at least seventy feet into the air. One would need and crane to get to the top.

"Those wooden crates are filled mostly with spare TARDIS parts, in case of any damage or repairs" Said Jack "Everything is catalogued and placed in certain areas of the attic"

"I always did question whether the Doctor might have OCD, this could be my proof" laughed Donna. She turned to look at the Doctor who remained stock still just outside the lift. He was staring agape at the vast room before him, his mouth hung open and his head tilted back.

Donna approached him and took his hand. The Doctor blinked from his stare and looked at her "Where are we?"

Donna thought for a moment before finally coming up with a good explanation "It's a magic room, filled with almost anything you could ever think of" she said

The Doctor blinked "Toys?" he questioned

Donna smirked "Probably yeah. Would you like to have a look around?" The Doctor nodded and held her hand tightly "Why don't we try and look for stuff that'll hopefully jog your memory huh?"

The Doctor didn't reply. Instead he continued to look around him and at the enormous interior of the TARDIS attic. Jack led the way as they walked down an aisle between to gigantic shelves. Alien artefacts lined the shelves, most of them strange, others wonderful and some were just strangely wonderful.

Donna tilted her head back to get a glimpse at the top of the shelves. "Jack, how do we know what we are looking for?"

Jack turned to her and walked backwards as he spoke "Like I said, everything in this room has been catalogued and is on the pad" He held out a think black pad, highlighted on the screen were names and pictures of all the items now in this room. "We simple search for whatever we want and it will point us in the right direction, it even has a GPS"

"But we don't know exactly what we want to look for" Said Donna

"No, we just have to guess" he said

Donna scoffed "Well isn't that just brilliant" Donna looked above her once more "And how on earth are we supposed to get up there if one of the things we are looking for is on top?"

"There are anti-graves that will brings us up to collect whatever we want, there are a number of them all over this place"

"Ah" she replied. Just then she realised that she was no longer holding the Doctor's hand. She spun round and saw him at the end of the aisle standing next to a solid pillar "Aidan"

He ignored her and instead leaned forward to press a panel attach to the pillar. "Aidan, don't touch that!" Donna and Jack ran towards him but they weren't quick enough before the Doctor pressed a button on the panel and it came to life.

The Doctor immediately jumped back and Donna and Jack came to a halt not far beside him and watched as the panel awakened and a light shot out from it. A hologram appeared from the panel and took the shape of the Doctor.

He stood before them clear as day, only it was his past self, a recording. He looked himself, in his normal suit and converse. Hair all spiked up and brown and not half brown half black like it was now. Donna and Jack gazed in amazement as it started to talk.

"Guidance simulation programme activated" He sounded so real, like he was standing right before them. The real Doctor was taking cautious steps backwards. Afraid for his life as his imposter spoke before him "I am the TARDIS interface here to guide you along your path"

"You're the TARDIS?" asked Donna

The Hologram looked at her "Correct"

"You can take shape?" questioned Jack

"My type forty interior is my true form. I am merely a hologram controlled by my mind and programmed to take shape of any image in my memory banks. I have chosen this image as one you most associate with"

Donna frowned "So you chose the Doctor" The real Doctor made a noise of fear before he back up into one of the shelves "Yeah that's probably not the best idea. You're kinda scaring him"

The hologram looked at the Doctor, it's face emotionless "Understandable, I apologize" Suddenly a light enveloped the hologram Doctor and Donna, Jack and the real Doctor watched on as it took shape of Jack.

"Well hello handsome" Jack commented

"No, it's bad enough having one of them around never mind two" said Donna. Jack laughed as the hologram changed again to show a copy of Donna. "Oh dear god no, definitely not"

The hologram TARDIS paused for a moment before it turned its head to look at the Doctor who had calmed down once the image of himself disappeared. The TARDIS gazed at him for a second, reading him before the light engulfed the hologram once more.

All three watched in silence as the light dispersed revealing a humanoid woman. No features on her body or face were visible as it had all been replaced by a bright golden light. The golden light covered the hologram from head to toe. One could make out her eyes, nose, mouth, fingers and toes but that was it, just gold light covering her every inch.

"That's a little better, wow and simple at the same time" said Donna

The TARDIS looked at the Doctor who stood next to Jack "Is this better?" she asked kindly. The Doctor came out from behind Jack and stepped towards the TARDIS. The hologram watched him intently.

"Do you remember me?" she asked

The Doctor frowned, studyign teh hologram as he did "Are you the blue lady?"

"Yes, I am. I'm here to help you, Just as I promised" The TARDIS then turned around and headed down the aisle. The others were hesitant but eventually followed her. However, the Doctor was eager to catch up and ran up to be by her side.

"You're the blue box?" he asked

The TARDIS continued to walk majestically past all of the shelves "I am"

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"Turn into a box, then into a lady" he said

The TARDIS giggled before stopping and turning to face him. The Doctor also stopped to look at her. Jack and Donna on the other hand decided to give them some privacy and turned down another aisle.

"My interface allows me project myself as a hologram to interact with others. What you are seeing now is nothing but an image I took from your mind"

"M-my mind?" he questioned

The TARDIS nodded "I looked into your mind and saw an image, a picture of what you though I looked like, and so to ease your fear, I took that image and copied it. It is not much but as long as you are happy, then I am too"

The Doctor placed his hands over his ears and shook his head "But I don't understand. How is all of this happening? How is it so big in here? How can a box talk and get inside my head? I'm so scared, I don't understand!"

The TARDIS raised her hand and hovered it over the Doctor's forehead "You will little one, in time"

* * *

><p>"So if I search for anything 'Gallifreyan' it will show me everything catalogued as a Gallifreyan artefact" Jack typed it into the pad and a lot of numbers appeared.<p>

"What does that mean?" asked Donna

"The numbers represent which Aisle, shelve, tier and bay the items are on. The closest one to us is a 500 year old diary or a dimension cannon" Jack looked at Donna for her to decided

"Do we really want him to see a 'dimension cannon'?"

Jack made a face at her "Diary it is"

Soon they arrived at the large shelve and found the bay the diary was on. However, it was on the twelve tier and required the anti-grave for them to get it. Jack retrieved the diary in no time and touched back down to the ground.

Jack opened the diary and frowned. It was completely in Gallifreyan circular language. "Not sure how useful this will be"

"None sense all he has to do is read it and it will help jog his memory. A diary is the best thing to have for memory loss. Now come on what's next?" Donna took the pad from Jack and walked on. Not fully understanding what Jack meant. Jack however, was still worried about the outcome of all of this.

A while later Jack and Donna had managed to retrieve necklace the Doctor had been given as a gift from the Triathmids after saving one of their small villages. A staff which was apparently used by a past president of Gallifrey and a photo album put together by one of his companions whilst in his seventh regeneration.

Once they had collected a descent amount of items they decided to head back to the Doctor and the TARDIS, but they couldn't find them anywhere. "Well this is just great" said Donna

"It's alright. At least he's not on his own"

"With a hologram" stated Donna

Jack replied "A hologram of the TARDIS, she'll look after him until we find them"

Jack and Donna past multiple aisles and shelves, wooden boxes and huge pieces of machinery that were too large to be placed anywhere except on the ground.

Suddenly a sound could be heard not far from where they stood. Jack and Donna listened as they could hear soft music and the sound of laughter. They followed the noise until they reached another shelve containing what looked to be old-fashioned toys found on several different planets, including Earth.

Jack and Donna sighed in relief once they saw the Doctor sat cross-legged on the ground in front of what looked to be a makeshift tiny puppet show. The Doctor sat on the floor and watched the two little puppets controlled by strings had an argument. Both of them couldn't help but smirk as the Timelord laughed at the tiny puppets give off to each other.

"Who's controlling it?" asked Donna, not loud enough to disturb the Doctor and his show.

"I am" Donna and Jack jumped from their skin as the TARDIS appeared in between them from out of nowhere. Donna shrieked and held a hand to her heart, the Doctor twisted his body round to see what was going on, once he realised what and who it was he simply turned back around and continued to watch his private show.

"I apologize, I did not mean to scare you" stated the TARDIS

"Well you failed miserably" said Donna

Jack pointed towards the Doctor "What's going on here then?"

The TARDIS hologram turned to look at her pilot "Ah yes, my Timelord became quite upset earlier and so I brought him here to this part of the attic to try a cheer him up"

All three turned to look at the Doctor who laughed as one of the puppets took out a tiny bat and hit the other on the head. Jack and Donna also laughed before looking back to the TARDIS "You're the one controlling it?" asked Donna

The TARDIS bowed her head "I am"

"Okay, well as long as he's happy. We've retrieved a few things that we think might help the Doctor. We can go to his bedroom to collect a few more items and then that should do us for a while" said Jack, juggling the items in between his arms. Obviously Donna preferred to go hands free.

"Agreed, also, there is a spare sonic device underneath my console unit, use it as another memory trigger. It should help" Just then the light enveloped the TARDIS and the hologram was gone in an instant. Donna and Jack looked at one another before making their way towards the Doctor.

The puppet show continued to play for the Doctor, so he hardly noticed the two approach him from behind. Donna watched for a while until Jack signalled 'time to go'. Donna nodded and placed her arms under the Doctor's arm pits and picked him up.

"Come on you, time to get going"

The Doctor continued to stare at the show, even as he was picked up and guided towards the exit. The last thing he saw before disappearing behind a shelve was the little puppets watching him leave and waving him goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please review :)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

After leaving the TARDIS, Jack guided the Doctor down to the computers to sit him down and show him the gathered items. Donna stayed in the TARDIS to look for the sonic that was somewhere underneath the console unit. The Doctor clearly predicted that he might lose or break his sonic screwdriver and made extras just in case.

Whilst Donna searched for it, Jack placed the items in front of the Doctor and watched his reaction. The Doctor however, remained silent and stared at Jack in confusion.

Jack sighed before taking out a bag and emptying its contents. It was everything Jack had managed to take from the Doctor's bedroom. Beside the necklace, staff and diary he placed another book completely written in Gallifreyan, but this time had pictures. He set down the Doctor's jacket from his brown suit and then he took out a framed picture of the Doctor and Rose that was hidden among his drawers.

The Doctor hadn't taken too well to her leaving and was too upset to see anything that reminded him of her. By placing the picture in his drawers he couldn't see her face every time he ventured inside his bedroom. Jack found the picture and hoped it might help him remember but prayed it wouldn't hurt him also.

He watched the Doctor's reaction to the new items once more, this time there was a glint of something. Jack watched as the Doctor climbed off of the desk chair and onto the floor next to the items. He slowly reached out his arm and picked up his suit Jacket. Jack's hopes flared as he watched the Doctor hold the jacket and stare at it intently.

Jack spoke softly "Do you remember it?" he asked

The Doctor held the jacket tightly in his grip, taking in every little detail. He ran his thumb along the material and around the buttons.

"Aidan? Are you alright?" said Jack

The Doctor never looked up at Jack, or even acknowledged that he heard him, but he obviously had "I've seen this before"

Jack shifted himself closer to him "You remember it then?"

The Doctor shook his head, trying to get his head to co-operate with him as images began to fade into his mind, they were blurred and unclear. The only clear thing he could remember was finding the suit. "I found it, in the basement. I wasn't meant to find it, but it was there, in a box. When I told daddy he got mad and he…."

The Doctor stopped mid-sentence and went silent. He dropped the jacket, wrapped his arms around his legs and looked away. Jack reached forward and placed a hand on his arm "Hey it's alright. This is good, you're remembering"

The Doctor shook his head; his voice broke as he spoke "No i'm not. I hate him, I hate him so much! All he did was hurt me and mummy. He scared me and I hated it!"

Jack couldn't take much more before he pulled the Doctor into his grip and held him tightly. He rocked him back and forth and made quiet shushing sounds "Aidan I swear, that man is never going to hurt you ever again. I am going to protect you no matter what"

The Doctor pulled out of the hug and looked up at Jack with tears in his eyes "Promise?"

Jack smiled down at him and nodded his head "I promise" Jack stopped himself as he almost fell back after the Doctor jumped forward and hugged him again. Jack held him so close, imagining he had his Doctor back. They still had a long way to go but they were getting there.

Jack pulled away and picked up one of the books. The Doctor wiped his eyes and watched as Jack handed him a thick leather book with an odd symbol on the front. "Now then, do you remember this?"

The Doctor took the book from him and sat it on his lap. He wiped his face once more before opening it and looked inside. The pages were scattered with odd images and drawings of landscapes and funny looking creatures. The words on the page weren't in English, the Doctor could tell, but there was still one little problem.

* * *

><p>Donna eventually managed to find the spare sonic screwdriver underneath one of the units, she almost jumped with joy when she saw it, but didn't as she remembered the console was above her and would have severely banged her head.<p>

She skipped outside and froze when she saw the Doctor playing with staff from his home planet. He was running around swinging the staff from side to side whilst making strange noises with his mouth. From what Donna had gathered, he was pretending it was a lightsaber. Donna giggled as the Doctor pretended to kill his invisible enemies and was succeeding.

Just then the Doctor spun around, about to slice an enemy in half, when he noticed Donna staring at him. The Doctor loosened his grip on the staff and stared up at her, just then he started to laugh, caught out in his role playing. Donna joined in "Having fun" she laughed

The Doctor snickered back "I got a little bored" he said innocently

Donna shook her head and laughed "Well don't let me stop you sweetheart. You keep playing" She was about to leave when she remembered the Sonic "Oh here, I found this. Have a good look at it, it might help you remember"

"What is it?" he asked

"It's called a sonic screwdriver, it's very handy with doors" The Doctor made a face before walking off with the sonic. Donna left him to it and went off to find Jack. She later found him in the kitchen helping himself to some coffee, he was staring out of the large window at the view of the hub. He was wisely watching the Doctor as he sat down on the couch fiddling with the sonic.

Donna with a grin on her face "His imagination is wild" Jack smirked, barely raising a corner of his lips as he continued to watch the Timelord from above "I eventually found the sonic, gave it to him, hopefully it will help him a lot"

"Yeah" said Jack solemnly

Donna frowned at him "What's the matter?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, still staring out the window "Nothing" he sighed

Donna walked up to him and turned him around to face her "You can't lie to me Harkness, now what's wrong?" she demanded

Jack stared at her for a moment before setting down his coffee. "He hasn't just lost his memories Donna. He's forgotten how to read or write" he answered

Donna stepped back to take in it "What?"

"I showed him the book I found in his room. I knew it was in Gallifreyan but I thought I should still show him it, hoping he hadn't forgotten. But he has, he has forgotten to read, speak and write in his own language" jack stated. Donna didn't know what to say, then Jack continued "Then I gave him a book in English. He looked at it and still no luck. He doesn't know English or Gallifreyan, he's forgotten the lot"

Jack went quite, almost going off in a rant. Donna thought for a moment. Trying to take it all in was hard, but fought through and thought of something "Jack, don't beat yourself over this. It's good that we discover everything that has been done to him so that we can get it all back. He's not human Jack and if he can remember nine hundred years of memories, then he can remember how to read and write again, we just need to keep our faith and he'll get there"

Jack sighed before nodding, he lowered his head for a moment taking a deep breath. He raised his head and smiled at Donna before looking out of the window again, he frowned. Jack walked back over to the window to look down at the hub. He placed his hands on the glass as he look around.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked

"I can't see the Doctor"

Donna and Jack ran down the stairs and into the main floor of the hub. They searched high and low for him. Jack briefly checked the TARDIS before realising he wasn't there; he knew he wasn't allowed to go in without Donna of Jack, so where could he be?

Donna ran back up from the vaults "He's not there"

Jack sighed, running his hand through his air he thought long and hard of where he might be, then he noticed the cog. It was open. "You gave him the sonic?" Jack said to Donna

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have known how to use it"

"Unless he figured it out…or remembered" said Jack. There was a pause before the both of them sprinted from the hub, past the clog and outside through the tourist desk. The front door was wide opened and the Doctor wasn't in sight.

Jack and Donna wasted no time and ran out the door and out into the cool Cardiff air. It was night and there weren't much people out. Donna and jack ran all the way up to the plass water tower directly above Torchwood. Jack spun on the spot, his heart racing as he searched for his friend. Panic began to sit in as the minutes went by and they couldn't find him.

Jack called out but there was no answer, just then Donna noticed a figure in the distance. It was a person sitting on the railings. They were waving at them.

Jack noticed this as well "Aidan!" he called out. The figured waved again and so Donna and Jack ran forward. As they got closer they began to take in the persons features and realised who it was.

Donna ran forward and pulled the Doctor into a hug, she then dragged him backwards off of the railings and onto the cold hard ground. They both landed with an 'ouff' but Donna didn't care, she was just so happy to see him.

Jack sat them both up before turning to the Doctor "Why did you do that, you scared the death out of me, out of both of us!"

Shock dominated the Doctor's face, he was about to say something before Jack jumped in again "Don't you dare do that ever again, do you understand!" Jack shook the Doctor by the shoulders "Do you understand!"

"Yes!" he answered before he began to cry "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see the stars"

Jack went silent, his breathing evened out, still holding the Doctor in a grip he looked at him confused "You just wanted to see the stars?"

The Doctor nodded "Y-yes, I'm sorry"

Suddenly Jack shocked both the Doctor and Donna as he began to laugh "He just wanted to see the stars!" he yelled in pure joy. He pulled the Doctor into a hug and held him tightly "You just wanted to see the stars, how amazing is that?"

Donna got the picture and began to laugh too. However, the Doctor was utterly confused and just stared at them both. Donna and Jack continued to laugh until he finally managed to speak up "Am I still in trouble?"

"No sweety, you're not" said Donna

"But you are brilliant!" stated Jack as he kissed the Doctor on the Doctor of the head "Absolutely brilliant"

The Doctor still didn't know what to do. Instead he just smiled awkwardly as his two friends laughed together. He smiled turned into laughter as they made him laugh. Jack eventually pulled the Doctor to his feet and they all began to walk away "Just don't do that to us again okay? If you want to go outside, you just have to ask" said Donna

"Okay" Just then the Doctor stopped and stared ahead of him. Jack and Donna watched him, they both tried to see what he was looking at but could see nothing.

Until they saw a little dot coming towards them, the night sky wasn't helping as it got closer and closer. They watched as the Doctor walked forward, watching the little dot run towards them and then it came clear.

"What is that?" said Donna

A smile spread across the Doctor's face and he screamed in utter joy "SANTA!" the Timelord ran forward. Jack and Donna followed as he ran towards the little dog.

Eventually the two connected and the Doctor fell to the ground as the little dog jumped all over him, licking all over his face, it's little tail wagging rapidly. The Doctor giggled as the dog jumped from left to right. Jack and Donna watched in amusement.

The Doctor managed to stand up and pick the tiny dog up in his arms "Who's this then?" asked Jack

"This is my dog Santa, he's my best friend!"

"Oh Santa" said Donna sarcastically

"He ran away, I thought I'd never see him again" Then the Doctor looked at Jack, his eyes pleading "Can I keep him?"

Donna was all for it as she looked to jack for an answer. It was his hub, so it was his decision. Jack scratched his head. His heart breaking as the Doctor stared at him with wide pleading eyes, even the little Jack Russell In his arms looked at him, begging.

Jack looked at Donna and finally back at the Doctor and sighed "Well, since he's your bestfriend, I guess we can't just leave him out into the streets"

The Doctor jumped up and down on the spot "YAY! Yay yay!" He then ran forward and hugged jack and Donna "Thank you!" The Doctor sat the little dog down and ran off "Santa!" Santa chased after him, running by his owner's side.

Jack and Donna watched in amazement "At least we know he wasn't alone all that time"

"Yeah"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and leaving reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I always planned on bringing Santa back! Please review and stay tuned :)<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

Over the next two weeks both Donna and Jack noticed some significant changes with the Doctor. He was more confident around them, he wasn't afraid to speak out. He was more adventurous around the hub and even the TARDIS. He would laugh more around them and as each day went by his smile got brighter. At night it was still common for him to have nightmares and to wake up with either Jack or Donna by his side.

By the next morning he refused to talk about it which only reflected the Doctor's personality more and more. Jack would occasionally find him in the TARDIS console room without permission, but he didn't mind as all he was doing was having a civil conversation with his ship. It never bothered Jack that he could only hear one side of the conversation, it just made him realise how special the bond is between the Timelord and his TARDIS.

Donna had set up a little classroom to aid the Doctor with his reading and writing. It frustrated him when he couldn't manage to write out the letters of the alphabet, but once Donna would calm him down and gets him to start again, he would get it just right. He could now recite the alphabet and spell out a number of words from the dictionary, due to his extraordinary mind, he was exceeding more than a regular uneducated five year old, once his memories returned he would be able to spell words that Donna didn't even know where in the dictionary, just like before.

He enjoyed reading the most however, seeing the words come to life on the page. Reading of adventures and journeys of travel, from pirates and superheroes, damsels in distress and trusty steeds, he loved them all. At first Donna would read for him and he would follow along with her. Then she allowed him to try for himself, it proved difficult at first but after some encouragement he was able to read aloud with only minor faults. Jack stated that he would be on a grade 10 reading level which was the equal to an 8 year old.

After two weeks of his lessons he was able to read on his own and even found himself reading at night. He progressed on his own and even found himself picking up thicker and longer books as the days went by. He still needed help when it came to writing but Donna was always there for him when need be.

One day, Jack sat alone at one of the computers. The day had gone by so slow, he had sent everyone home. He found himself flicking through computers files until he found the CCTV footage of the Doctor's kidnapping. He would sometimes watch it over and over, he would get the sense of anger and rage, seeing this stranger steal his best friend and hurt him. It wasn't until Jack remembered that the Doctor was back and was asleep in the next room that he would calm down and feels more relaxed than ever. Jack hit play and watched the scene play over for the thousandth time.

There was no sound but jack knew every word said, it was a distance away but he could still see their lips moving. Hearing the words play out in his mind. When he and Donna disappeared from view leaving the Doctor on his own, Jack would always kick himself internally for leaving him, he should never be on his own, not for one second.

Just then he heard a creek from behind him, Jack immediately stood, had his gun at the ready and turned round to see who it was. He relaxed the second he saw the Doctor staring at him with little Santa in his arms.

Jack sighed "What are you doing up?"

The Doctor bit his lip thinking he was in trouble "Santa couldn't sleep" he said

Jack smiled before flopping back down on the chair "Yeah, me neither" The Doctor walked forward allowing Jack to reach out and scratched Santa on the head "Maybe he had a nightmare" suggested Jack

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders "Maybe"

"And if he did, I wonder what it might have been about"

The Doctor looked down "Bad people maybe…hurting him"

Jack looked at the Doctor with sad eyes "Oh, well then Santa should know that no one can ever hurt him in his dreams and that if he ever felt alone, he has his best friend to comfort him" Jack meant every word for the Doctor, hopefully he understood him.

Silence fell until the Doctor looked up from the ground "He wasn't my dad was he?"

Jack knew exactly who the Doctor was talking about, he just didn't expect this until a little longer down the line. He sighed "No, no buddy he wasn't"

The Doctor said nothing. He didn't know what to say, should he be happy that the man he hated a feared the most wasn't his father after all? He looked at the computer screen, a complete blank expression on his face "I remember that"

Jack looked at the screen just as the recording played the moment the Doctor was attacked from behind, Jack didn't dare stop it as the Doctor was now revealing something important "It's still fuzzy but I can remember being pulled back. Da… I-I mean frank, pushed me into the car in then it all goes black. Then it came on the TV"

Jack frowned "You saw the news report?"

The Doctor nodded his head "He got mad at me because I remembered something important, but he didn't like it so he gave me my medicine again" The Doctor squeezed Santa in his arms when the memory of the day flooded into his mind, the little dog shifted himself so he could lick the Doctor on the chin.

"He gave you the medicine when you remembered something" Said Jack

The Doctor nodded and looked down "Does that mean you're gonna give me the medicine because I remembered something?" The Doctor shied away when Jack stood up

"Now why would you say that? You know the reason you're here is so that you can remember all of your lost memories. I would never give you that medicine do you understand?" The Doctor said nothing so Jack put a finger to his chin and lifted his head "Look at me Aidan. We want you to remember and we want you to be happy, you are never getting that horrible stuff ever again, understand?"

The Doctor nodded before he hugged Jack. Jack hugged him, wrapping his arms around him and hold him tight. The Doctor stared to laugh "You squeezing Santa!"

Jack pulled away "Oh sorry Santa. But I do think it's time for bed"

Jack led the way back to the Doctor's bedroom. The Doctor scurried in behind him and set Santa down on the bed. Jack pulled the messy covers back allowing the Doctor to jump on the bed and climb underneath them.

Jack placed the blanket over the Doctor and watched as he curled into the blankets creating a little cocoon for himself. Little Santa then made his way up to the top of the bed and curled up next to his owner before falling asleep.

Jack leaned forward and kissed the Doctor on the top of the head. The Doctor watched as he stood back up and walked to the door.

"Jack?"

Jack stopped and turned to him "Yes"

"What about my mummy?" he asked

Jack frowned and stepped closer into the room again "What about her?"

The Doctor paused for a second, not saying anything before he slithered down into the blankets "Nothing" The Doctor disappeared beneath the quilt, dismissing his question as he did not want to know the answer.

Jack didn't push him as he wouldn't want to disturb his slumber. Instead Jack left the room and shut the door behind him. Leaving the Timelord alone with his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, leave a review and stay tuned :)<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

It was mid-May and the Doctor's progress had been very thrilling. He had now completely re learnt how to read and write in English and had already started to read over his notes. Jack still wasn't aware if the Doctor knew that he was the one that wrote them or not, but the amount of information on them was surely helpful. The Doctor claimed to have flashes of strange images continuously, they were un controlled and appeared when ever they liked, they scared the Doctor from time to time but he was comforted by his friends and told that his medicine was wearing off and the images were merely his memories.

Donna knew that some of these images may terrify the Doctor, considering what he has encountered in his past. She grew confident in him every day and saw his progress shine. When she would find the Doctor on the TARDIS however, she worried for his safety, she knew the TARDIS would never hurt him but the guilt would ruin her if he ever did hurt himself of get lost. However, after the hundredth time Jack and Donna had found the Doctor talking to the TARDIS, it wasn't until then that they noticed something. He was reading from the diary they had found in the attic.

"Aidan?"

The Doctor stopped reading from the book and turned to look at them "Yeah?"

"Can you read that?" asked Donna

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders from where he was sitting on the floor "A little, why?"

"Well it's not in English mate" said Jack "Is the TARDIS translating for you?"

The Doctor frowned "Trans- trans…what?"

Donna tilted her head to the side "Translating sweetheart. Is she letting you read your book in English?"

"Oh no. She's teaching me how to read it. It called Gal…Galli…"

"Gallifreyan"

"Yeah, she said that it's important I learn it. It's really fun, it's just lots of circles, so easy" he stated

Jack smirked under his breath "That's what you think"

Donna nudged Jack before whispering to him "He's remembering, that's why it's so easy for him to learn Gallifreyan, more easy than English in fact"

"Would you like to learn?" asked the Doctor, holding the book aloft

"That's okay sweetheart, in fact I think it might be too hard for us" said Donna.

The Doctor lowered the book "Oh"

Donna walked over to him and took his hand in hers "How about some hot chocolate, we need to have a word with you anyway"

The Doctor set down the book and followed them out. They all sat in the kitchen to have a short discussion. It turns out; Jack had an idea for him and Donna to go out for the night. Just a little break; a nice quick dinner and then back to the hub. The Doctor didn't like the idea at first until he was told that Ianto would be minding him. The two had grown close over the past two months and they enjoyed each other's company.

Later that night, Jack and Donna left for their dinner, leaving Ianto and The Doctor on their own with the whole hub to themselves. Before Jack and Donna had even left, they had already started a game of chase and Ianto was it. Donna left with a smile on her face but the further they got from the hub the more it faded.

"Jack, we shouldn't have lied" she said

"It's okay, they'll be fine"

"I still think we should have told them, even Ianto"

"What, that instead of going on our dinner date, we're actually going on the hunt for Frank"

Donna looked at him "…well yeah"

Jack laughed "Stop worrying, once we find the bastard, we won't need to worry any longer"

* * *

><p>A half an hour had gone by after Jack and Donna had left. Ianto and the Doctor were still at their games until eventually Ianto plopped down on the couch to catch his breath. The Doctor ran up to him with a huge smile on his face "Oh come on, let's play hide and seek!"<p>

"How on earth are you not out of breath?" gasped Ianto

The Doctor jumped high into the air multiple times chanting "I'm superman!"

Ianto laughed "Well then superman, why don't we have a quick nibble to eat and then we can play hide and go seek, how's that sound?"

The Doctor stopped jumping and thought for a moment "Can I have banana pancakes?"

After their quick pit stop for food and a drink. Ianto started on the dishes giving the Doctor plenty of time to hide. Ianto had warned the Doctor not to go anywhere near the TARDIS, not for his safety but because it was basically cheating. The Doctor ran around the hub desperately looking for a hiding spot until he saw little Santa come out from his bedroom, clearly awakened from his nap. The Doctor ran over to him and picked him up "Come on Santa, you can help me hide"

The Doctor and Santa ran throughout the hub searching for the perfect spot until he finally found Jack's office. Underneath the desk was perfect. Now all they had to do was wait. A few minutes had past and still Ianto and not found them. It was a good thing the Doctor had some patience, but even that wouldn't last long. Just then the door to Jack's office slowly creeped open.

The Doctor held his breath, trying to contain himself from laughing out loud. He could hear him getting closer to the desk. The Doctor knew he would get caught, he just readied himself to try and jump out and scare him. With little Santa doing his job and sitting quietly in his arms, the Doctor listened as Ianto got closer. Fingers appeared at the top as Ianto was probably now leaning down to looking underneath. The Doctor could barely contain his laughter as he was about to get caught. He couldn't wait to be it; he was good at finding things. Any second now and he was done for. Suddenly the fingers turned into a whole body as it jumped from the other side of the desk. The Doctor didn't laugh however, as it wasn't Ianto who stood before him.

"Found you boy"

* * *

><p>"Wait Jack slow down, I can't understand you!" yelled Donna as she tried desperately to catch up with Jack.<p>

"Ianto just text me saying there was a break in. That's it, he didn't say who or what it is. We need to get back to the hub now!" said Jack as he ran across the plass.

Donna ran frantically behind him, she was falling behind but that didn't stop her. They had been looking for Frank for an hour. They had gone back to the house where they had kept the Doctor, just to see if they could find anything. Nothing. They then went back to the drug dealer to see if he had seen or heard anything from Frank, he hadn't. Without knowing anywhere else Frank might be, their hopes fell short. That's when Jack received the text and ran back to the SUV.

They had made it back to the hub but were blocked by traffic and so Jack decided to run the rest of the way, once they made it to the tourist desk, he opened the door and ran down the passage, Donna was just behind him.

Upon entering the hub, they stopped to listen. None of the alarms or security alerts were going off. The hub hadn't been sealed, so what was going on? That's when Donna noticed Ianto lying unconscious on the floor. She ran to him and checked to see if he was alright. He had been hit hard by a blunt object on the back on the head and he was going to have one hell of a headache when he woke up.

Jack spun to see if he could see anything out of order, or course he was more frantic to find out where the Doctor was, and then he saw him. Utterly terrified, as a gun was pointed to his head and a hand over his mouth so as he couldn't plead to Jack for help. Donna gasped once she saw him too.

The Doctor was in the hands of Frank and he was utterly helpless.

"Jack Harkness I presume, the man who ruined my life"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Dun Dun DUUUNNNN! Don't hate me but i was always going to bring Frank back. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned :)<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry this took so long guys, Christmas is a busy time. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Let him go Frank" Demanded Jack as he held his hands in the air, surrendering himself as did Donna.<p>

Frank thought for a second before turning his head to look at the Doctor currently whimpering in his grasp. Frank then jerked the hand he held over the Doctor's mouth causing the Doctor to flinch. "Don't tell me what to do Mr Harkness" He ordered before looking around him "Nice place you got here, I could do with a secret hide away like this, especially since the police are after me for no God damn reason"

"You know too well why the police are after you" Said Jack

Frank shrugged "Is it wrong to try to bring your family back together?"

"Not if it involves kidnapping, torture and drug abuse" Stated Donna "You really think you can turn him into your son?"

"I already did, Isn't that right boy?" Frank dug his nails into the Doctor's check receiving a cry of pain in return.

"We know what you did to him. What you used to make him forget everything he knows and loves just to be replaced by yours and your wifes crazed fantasy" Jack Slowly took one step forward "But you and I both know that after 3 months, those memories are starting to return. In fact they already have. He knows the truth, he knows who you are and what you aren't, you're not his father. You never were and never again"

Frank clenched his Jaw "You think i came here for that, you think i spent all this time trying to find you lot just to get him back. Oh no Mr Harkness no no. This little shit" indicating to the Doctor "Is the only witness to what all went down and if I'm caught and he is not around, what can they charge me with?"

"A lot actually" Said Donna "We have the footage of the kidnapping with your face on it. Your wife confessed to all charges and admitted to you doing most of the work. The police also done a heavy search of your house and just so happened to find the body of the missing police man"

Jack jumped in "So even if you did manage you get rid of him, your still going to Jail, unless I get to you first"

"Is that a threat?" Questioned Frank

"Maybe, but I'm am going to be the bigger man here Frank, and i'm going to give you a choice. Either you let him go and I will let you walk out of here, or I will lock you in my own cells and do that exact same thing to you that you did to my friend, understand?" Said Jack

There was a moment of silence, no one moved nor spoke as Frank thought over Jack's offer. But just when Jack thought the Doctor would be free, Frank cocked his gun and pressed it harder into the Doctor's head. The Doctor almost screamed as the gun was forced against his skull.

Suddenly no one had time to react as a large blur swooped down and crashed right in between the Doctor and Frank. Donna Squealed at the unexpected arrival.

Jack's eyes widened "Myfanwy!"

The pterodactyl had watched the scene play out from below her and once she saw that she was needed she swooped down and separated Frank from the Doctor, Frank fell back, the gun dropping from his hand. The Doctor fell forward and turned round just in time to see Myfanwy lean over him.

When he had first saw her the first time Jack and Donna and brought him into the hub, he thought she was a bird, but he was completely wrong. Jack couldn't get to either Frank nor the Doctor, he didn't know how Myfanwy would react, the Doctor looked as if he were about to have a panic attack as she got closer to him.

"Myfanwy Shoo! Go on! Back up to you nest!"

She didn't listen "Don't move Doctor!" Yelled Donna, She didn't care that she had just called him by his real name, he was in trouble and it didn't really matter.

The Doctor was frozen to the spot, he couldn't stand as Myfanwy was practically on top of him, however, what she did next was extraordinary. Myfanwy lowered her wings and bowed her head. The Doctor didn't know what to think, neither did Jack or Donna.

The Doctor took it on cue and slowly raised his hand, Myfanwy sat still as he placed his hand on her large beak and caressed her. The Doctor smiled, breathing a sigh of relief at his rescuer.

For those few seconds he had forgotten everything until he heard the gun shot ring out. Frank had gotten back on his feet and retrieved the gun. Shock dominated him at the sight of the pterodactyl. On instinct he raised his gun at her and fired.

Fortunately he just missed her, however, she did turn round and squeal at him before flying off back to her nest at the top of the hub. The Doctor came into Frank's view and made his way towards him.

"Stay away from him!" Demanded Jack who pounced forward only to have a bullet lodged in his head.

"Jack!" Screamed Donna who ran to his side. The Doctor's hearts were pounded, he didn't know what to do. The man he feared the most just killed one of his only two friends. Only one thought came to mind. Run.

The Doctor climbed to his feet and ran towards the TARDIS. When Frank realised this he gave chase and ran after him inside the blue box.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and stay tuned for more :) Merry Christmas!<strong>


End file.
